


Потемки сознания

by ALINRAN, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 ББ-квест [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 20th Century, Alternate Universe, Detective Noir, Drama, FBI agents, Fandom Kombat 2020, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Romance, Soulmates, Suspense, USA, XX век, Агенты ФБР, Психиатрические учреждения, детектив
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALINRAN/pseuds/ALINRAN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Дождь. Психиатрическая клиника. Похищенный препарат для излечения расстройств психиатрического типа. Побег больных. Смерть главного врача. ФБР. И все это в антураже США конца 1950-х.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: AGARD 2020 ББ-квест [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867891
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), Соулмейты





	Потемки сознания

На улице лил холодный дождь. Капли гулко стучали по стеклам. Младшая медицинская сестра психиатрической клиники Абигаль Монтгомери медленно заполняла в журнал данные о поступивших за день в отделение пациентов. Старинные часы, стоявшие в коридоре, гулко пробили второй час ночи. В общем и целом Абигаль любила ночные дежурства. На них всегда было тихо и относительно спокойно. Лишь изредка приходилось подходить к некоторым пациентам, чтобы подать воды или измерить давление. Абигаль гордилась, что большинство их пациентов находится в стойкой ремиссии. И регулярно, раз в полгода, те, кто чувствовал себя лучше всего, отправлялись окончательно поправлять здоровье в загородный пансионат. Абигаль часто лично провожала пациентов на отдых. И всегда искренне радовалась их поправке.

Оторвавшись от журнала, Абигаль перевела взгляд на окно. На улице, на границе клиники, у самого края леса, стояла женщина. Ее длинные распущенные светлые волосы слиплись от воды. Она смотрела на калитку, ведущую на задний двор, куда и выходили окна кабинета. На нее падал свет фонарей, светивших по периметру всей территории клиники, и Абигаль испуганно замерла. «Что этой женщине нужно здесь — в „Ватсоне“ — в два часа ночи?» Прогремел гром, сверкнула молния. 

— Мисс Абигаль! — позвал голос от двери, и Абигаль вздрогнула. Обернулась. У входа в сестринскую стояла пациентка из третьей палаты. — Да, Мари? Вам плохо? У Мари не было психических болезней: наравне с душевнобольными в «Ватсоне» содержались алкоголики и наркоманы. По крайней мере, такую информацию получила сама Абигаль. 

— Мисс Абигаль, меня тошнит. Не могли бы вы дать мне таблеточку?

Абигаль смотрела ей в глаза и понимала, какую именно таблетку хочет пациентка. Выполнить просьбу медик не могла, но, тем не менее, помочь искренне желала.

— У вас медицинский синдром? — уточнила Абигаль.

— Да, мисс Абигаль, — прошептала Мари, — так сильно болит все тело.

Абигаль боролась с голосом совести лишь долю секунды, а после поднялась с места.

— Хорошо, Мари! Но это в последний раз. И никаких больше жалоб в мою смену.

Пациентка быстро закивала головой, а Абигаль направилась в сторону медикаментозного кабинета, где в шкафах под замком и в сейфах хранились все необходимые препараты.

«Ватсон» считалась передовой клиникой. Их благодетель — спонсор доктор Левински — был настоящим филантропом и ратовал за развитие психиатрической науки. Именно потому они первыми отказались от методики отвращения. Никто не формировал у пациентов физического отрицания их зависимостей, болезней. В них верили и лечили медикаментозно, особыми препаратами.

Когда Абигаль дошла до кабинета и склонилась над связкой ключей, подбирая нужный, ей показалось, что в конце коридора кто-то есть. Чтобы убедиться, не вышел ли кто-то из пациентов из своей палаты, она подняла голову и обернулась. В коридоре никого не было. Значит, все в порядке. По территории относительно свободно могли передвигаться только пациенты отделения зависимостей, находящиеся в стойкой ремиссии. С Мари было все сложно.

Абигаль решила не заострять внимание на странном эпизоде и вскоре, найдя ключ, открыла дверь. Она коснулась выключателя, но свет так и не зажегся, так что она предпочла вернуться к себе и найти фонарик. Свет часто пропадал в медикаментозном кабинете, но их завхоз — мистер Карейчек — был на очередном больничном вот уже месяц. Приходилось довольствоваться тем, что было. Решив, что никто в период ее минутного отсутствия в кабинет не войдет, Абигаль не стала закрывать его на ключ, а кинулась назад к себе.

Мари все также была в сестринской, стояла у окна и напряженно выглядывала наружу.

— Мисс Абигаль,- прошептала она, — вы знаете, а на территории больницы кто-то ходит... кажется, девушка, блондинка.

Абигаль вздрогнула, но ответила:

— Мари, вам показалось, это последствия вашего медицинского состояния. Там никого не может быть. По территории ходит охрана, — но Абигаль не верила в собственные слова. — Сейчас я возьму фонарь, схожу в медикаментозную, найду ваш препарат, сделаю укол, и вы ляжете спать.

— Да, мисс Абигаль. Спасибо!

Абигаль быстро нашла фонарь и вернулась. Подойдя к кабинету, она напряглась. Она совершенно точно помнила, что хоть и не закрыла кабинет на замок, но дверь затворила достаточно плотно. Сейчас же она была приоткрыта. Войдя в кабинет и осветив его фонарем, Абигаль обнаружила открытое окно. Раньше оно было закрыто. Или нет? В любом случае переживать было совершенно не из-за чего. На всех окнах стояли решетки.

Быстро найдя нужное лекарство, Абигаль вернулась к пациентке. Мари по-прежнему стояла у окна и напряженно смотрела во двор клиники. 

— Мисс Абигаль, мне все-таки кажется, что там кто-то ходит! Но Абигаль только хмыкнула и позвала Мари к кушетке. 

Поставив укол, Абигаль долго размышляла об увиденном.

***

Агент Блэкиш не любил ночные смены еще и потому, что не видел в них смысла. Он был агентом ФБР, а не копом с «земли», и считал это ниже своего достоинства. Впрочем, сейчас он был в немилости у помощника директора, Роберта Гейне, так что приходилось смиряться.

С трудом разлепив глаза, Блэкиш поднялся с диванчика в своем кабинете и направился в маленькую кухоньку в конце коридора. На часах было пять утра, и ничто не предвещало беды в этот утренний час.

Блэкиш приготовил чашечку кофе и медленно шел обратно, размышляя над делом банды «Черная рука», когда услышал звон телефона. Мысленно проклиная всех богов, Блэкиш помчался в кабинет. Кофе расплескался, а носки новеньких туфель безвозвратно испортились, но ничто не могло сравниться с услышанным в телефонной трубке.

— Агент Блэкиш, слушаю! — рявкнул он и недовольно потер переносицу — эта чертова ночь обещала закончиться глобальным скандалом, не иначе.

— Агент Блэкиш, это детектив Хансон из полиции Вашингтона. У нас чрезвычайное происшествие.

— И что же такого могло случиться, что вы решили обратиться к нам?

— О, агент Блэкиш, сегодня, в три часа ночи, к нам обратилась медицинская сестра психиатрической клиники «Ватсон». У них похитили медицинские препараты.

Блэкиш зарычал про себя, злясь на глупость полицейских. 

— И чем я могу помочь? Кражи — дело полиции, не ФБР.

— О нет, сэр! — благоговейно пролепетал коп на том конце трубки. — Это не простая кража. Был похищен редчайший опытный образец медицинского препарата. У полиции нет такого уровня доступа секретности.

Блэкиш невольно чертыхнулся. Он совершенно точно не представлял, что там такое может быть у них похищено, вот только интуиция твердила, что ему не стоит заниматься этим делом.

— Хорошо, детектив, давайте данные этой медицинской сестры и оформляйте дело на передачу. Я доложу руководству.

Отключившись, Блэкиш поймал себя на мысли о чрезвычайном, вопиющем нарушении правил и субординации. Детектив должен был доложить о деле капитану, а тот связаться с заместителем Гейне. Впрочем, похоже, раннее утро не способствовало соблюдению процессуальных норм. Думать о краже неизвестных пилюль не хотелось, и Блэкиш предпочел забить мозг всякими глупостями.

***

К семи утра Блэкиш стоял на крыльце миленького домика в старинном колониальном стиле, так несвойственного Вашингтону. На дверях висел милейший дверной замочек в виде пары — мужчины и женщины, тянущихся друг к другу. Однако люди, запечатленные в этой фигурке, были какими-то странными, словно бы дикими, со звериной натурой.

Вновь отогнав посторонние мысли, Блэкиш постучал молоточком в двери и принялся ждать. Впрочем, медсестра отозвалась на зов очень быстро и споро отворила дверь.

— Чем могу быть полезна? — тихо произнесла она, нешироко отворяя дверь. Ее яркие зеленые глаза внимательно смотрели на Блэкиша и словно погружались в его сознание. Агент не знал, что чувствует, однако все его существо рвалось... к чему-то. Хотелось совершить нечто значимое, а еще дикое, необузданное, звериное. Хотелось стать таким же, как человечек с дверного молоточка.

Покачав для верности головой, чтобы очистить мысли от бреда, Блэкиш произнес:

— Доброе утро! Агент ФБР Блэкиш, я к вам по вопросу кражи медицинских препаратов, — и Блэкиш протянул руку, сжимающую значок агента, вперед, так близко к лицу девушки, что она невольно отшатнулась.

— ФБР?! — удивленно воскликнула она. — Но разве это дело не должна расследовать полиция?

— По уставу — нет! Я могу пройти в дом? — он обернулся, будто ища поддержки у окружающих вещей: у улицы, деревьев, птиц и одиноких прохожих в этот ранний час. Дом казался Блэкишу таким же диким, как «дверные человечки»; впрочем, дома-то он еще и не видел. Хотя уже чувствовал.

— Да, проходите, агент Блэкиш, — медсестра отступила, пропуская его внутрь. Входя, боковым зрением он заметил, как ярко сверкнули глаза сестры. Но когда он повернулся к ней, ее глаза уже ничем не отличались от обычных человеческих.

— Так что же у вас случилось, мисс...

— Монтгомери. Моя фамилия Монтгомери. Я англичанка, — зачем-то пояснила она и снова внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза. Для Блэкиша это было очень непривычно: женщины обычно так дерзко себя не вели. Впрочем, он слышал, что медики куда более свободны и позволяют себе много больше, чем другие, она же получила медицинское образование. И за нее даже поручились.

— Отлично, мисс Монтгомери, я жду пошагового рассказа, в хронологическим порядке, о событиях того дня.

Блэкиш посмотрел по сторонам, чтобы найти, куда бы сесть, и обнаружил, что и внутри убранство сохраняет старинный колорит. Большой холл, начинающийся сразу же за входными дверьми, светлые тона и резкий переход сначала в гостиную, а после в оранжерею. Изобилие тропических растений также удивляло. Блэкиш завороженно смотрел на огромный цветок, двигающий массивной головой; из оранжереи в холл влетел огромный белый попугай.

— Пройдемте в холл, — распорядилась мисс Монтгомери и перевела взгляд с агента на попугая, — я приготовлю нам чай, присаживайтесь в кресло.

Блэкиш аккуратно вошел и увидел мягкие подушки в восточном стиле, разбросанные то тут, то там. Подушки эти были воистину большими и даже имели некое подобие спинки. Так и не найдя кресла, агент замер перед одной из таких подушек.

— Присаживайтесь! — неожиданно раздался за спиной вкрадчивый голос, и Блэкиш едва сдержался, чтобы не закричать.

— Д-да! Я вас слушаю, мисс Монтгомери, — он присел на подушку и принял чашку чая. Мисс Монтгомери отошла к такой же подушке, а Блэкиш непрерывно наблюдал за ней. Когда она садилась, ему снова показалось, что ее глаза необычным образом блеснули.

— Сегодня ночью я дежурила. Это была самая обычная смена, ничего сверхординарного. Все как всегда. Но в районе двух часов ночи ко мне в кабинет пришла пациентка, чтобы я ей поставила укол...

— Это нормально — ставить укол глубокой ночью? — уточнил Блэкиш.

— О нет, конечно, однако мисс Каранок в тяжелом состоянии и иногда нуждается в дополнительных процедурах, — мягко ответила мисс Монтгомери, но вся ее поза стала очень напряженной.

— Продолжайте! — подтолкнул Блэкиш, и она заговорила снова:

— В тот момент я посмотрела в окно, и там, под ливнем, стояла женщина. Я очень четко ее разглядела. Мари, впрочем, тоже. Я отправилась за препаратом, а Мари осталась ждать. Однако в медикаментозном не было света, и я вернулась к себе за фонариком. Я несколько нарушила инструкцию, оставив двери в кабинет не запертыми, но я была уверена, что туда никто не попадет. Однако, когда я вернулась, двери были открыты, а в самом кабинете — еще и распахнуто окно.

— Вы хотите сказать, мисс Монтгомери, что эта женщина могла проникнуть в больницу и выкрасть медицинские препараты? Что в них такого особенного, что их стоит красть?

— О, что вы, этот препарат совершенно точно незачем красть. Ведь это инновационное лекарство, корректирующее психику. Проще говоря, оно лечит сумасшедших.

В этот момент Блэкиш чувствовал сумасшедшим себя.

— Мисс Монтгомери, но зачем кому-то красть этот препарат? В чем смысл? Раз он лечит психические расстройства, как его использовать в личных целях?

Мисс Монтгомери оторвала взгляд от насаждений в своем саду и посмотрела на него.

— Агент Блэкиш, этот препарат уникален. Я не думаю, что дело в личных целях. Я полагаю, что этим делом занимается ФБР именно потому, что наше лекарство — уникальная работка. Я думаю, это происки иностранной разведки. Возможно, советской!

Безусловно, Блэкиш не поверил ни единому слову. Однако интуиция настойчиво советовала уйти.

  
***  
Прибытие в офис Федерального бюро расследований ознаменовалось вызовом к помощнику директора — Гейну.

— Агент Блэкиш прибыл, сэр! — отрапортовал Блэкиш и присел в кресло напротив стола начальника.

— Прости, Стюарт, я знаю, что поступил с тобой отвратительно, — помощник снял очки и протер их платочком, собираясь с мыслями, — но я не могу так больше. Больше так не может продолжаться. Мы же друзья. Я совершил преступление, я отнял Розу, но мы друзья. Прости!

Блэкиш тяжело выдохнул и прямо посмотрел в глаза другу:

— Да, Роберт, если бы Роза не хотела, она бы не ушла от меня. Это был ее выбор в первую очередь. Как бы тяжело мне ни было это признавать, но Роза не была счастлива со мной. Мы не были уже парой, но я обманывал себя. Как бы глупо это ни звучало, но иногда мне кажется, что матушка была права, когда говорила, что мы с ней не родственные души.

Гейн поднялся, прошел к бару, откупорил пузатую бутыль ирландского виски и разлил его по бокалам. Закинул несколько кубиков льда и вернулся, держа оба бокала в руках, к рабочему месту. Грузно опустившись в кресло, Гейн передал один бокал Блэкишу, а из второго отпил сам. Блэкиш принял бокал и одним глотком опустошил его.

— Я очень люблю Розу и не смог бы от нее отказаться никогда. Именно потому я принял ее, когда она ушла от тебя. Прости! Сейчас мне кажется, что мы с ней родственные души.

Гейн усмехнулся, так же залпом выпил виски, поставил бокал на стол и взял в руки темно-желтую папку.

— Стюарт, после визита к мисс Монтгомери ты отправился домой отсыпаться, а тем временем твое дело получило развитие. Не знаю, ожидаемое или нет, но доктор Левински был найден мертвым в своем кабинете в клинике «Ватсон».

— Когда он был убит, и кто обнаружил труп? — хрипло проговорил Блэкиш, уже понимая, что так просто от этого дела теперь не избавиться.

Гейн передал папку с делом Блэкишу и проговорил:

— Все, что было собрано на месте убийства, здесь. Убийство Левински также будет твоим. Однако тебе в помощь я добавлю Аррански. Это дело стало приоритетным. Ты же понимаешь, что Левински разрабатывал какие-то секретные медицинские препараты и правительство считает, что в этом деле возможен шпионский след.

Блэкиш хмыкнул, не сдержавшись. Его реакция не ускользнула от внимания босса:

— Я тоже скептически отношусь к разработкам психиатра, однако ребята из этой новой службы разведки, — и Роберт двусмысленно хмыкнул, выражая весь скепсис к Центральному разведывательному управлению, — считают, что доктор мог разрабатывать препараты для управления психикой или сознанием человека, и это могло заинтересовать Союз.

— Хорошо! Я возьму все под контроль.

Блэкиш забрал папку у Гейна и отправился на поиски Аррански. Тот нашелся в своем кабинете, где активно выстраивал схему на доске.

— Аррански, привет! — поздоровался Блэкиш и вошел в кабинет.

— А, Блэкиш, здорово! Ты ко мне с делом убитого Левински? Кажется, на твоей совести кража того самого таинственного препарата.

Блэкиш уселся на широкий диван и заговорил:

— Расскажи мне о подробностях убийства и поделись мнением, только не протокольным, а я расскажу о деле с кражей и результатах опроса ассистентки дока.

— О, у него была ассистентка? Надо же! Его нашел уборщик. Это странная история. Левински уважаемый врач и целый глава психиатрический клиники; при этом он умер на рабочем месте, а его никто и не хватился. Ладно, давай сходим в гости к федеральным коронерам, послушаем, как же он дошел до жизни такой, — и Аррански хохотнул, — а после уже построим первые выводы.

Он отошел от своей доски со схемами, схватил куртку со стула и отправился к выходу. Блэкишу ничего не осталось, кроме как повиноваться.

— Ну а теперь о смерти. Предварительно коронер установил, что смерть наступила еще утром, и, похоже, никто так за день к нему не зашел и не обнаружил этого. Умер своей смертью.

  
Коронер исследовательского института Джефферсона — миссис Ландау — была крайне неприятной дамой преклонных лет, убежденная, что ее место на пенсии, а никак не у стола, однако руководство ее не отпускало за высокий профессионализм и особые навыки. Несмотря на дурной нрав, доктор Ландау была высококлассным экспертом, выполняющим свою работу на высшем уровне.

— День добрый, доктор Ландау! — довольно протянул Аррански, резко распахивая двери в морг. Ландау стояла у стола и старательно надевала резиновые перчатки на руки. Взгляд ее был сосредоточенным, и казалось, для нее нет важнее дела во всем мире. На голос агента она даже не обернулась. Полностью надев перчатки, она сразу же сняла их и направилась к раковине в углу комнаты.

— Ландау! Вы меня слышите? Или утратили слух на старости лет? — насмешливо сказал Блэкиш.

— Я прекрасно вас услышала, господа, — ответила доктор, — чего изволите? Официальное заключение будет готово только к вечеру. По закону у меня есть три дня, если не потребуется продление для уточнения деталей. А оно потребуется.

Она домыла руки, снова натянула перчатки и задумчиво посмотрела на труп.

— Что нам нужно знать здесь и сейчас, Марта? — уже вежливее спросил Блэкиш, и Ландау перевела затуманенный взгляд на него.

— Господа, он мертв вот уже девять часов. Мне так кажется.

— Что вас смущает? Вы считаете, он умер не девять часов назад? — аккуратно уточнил Аррановски. — Доктора обнаружил уборщик в пять часов вечера.

— Дело в том, что все указывает на то, что трупное окоченение наступило именно девять часов назад. Это все понятно, верно и точно. Но моя интуиция говорит о другом. А интуиция антинаучна. Потому я еще подумаю.

— Это хорошо, Ландау! А что вы скажете о причинах смерти? — проговорил Блэкиш и подошел к телу Левински вплотную.

Ландау хмыкнула и сдернула простыню.

— А здесь все просто... с одной стороны. Я могу точно сказать, что причиной смерти стал удар тупым предметом по голове в затылочную зону...

— Но? — хмыкнул Аррановски.

— Но, опять же, моя интуиция твердит, что я должна изучать тело еще. Я на всякий случай отправила материалы на анализ токсинов. Мы не так много всего можем определить сейчас, но хоть что-то. Потому ждите более точный и верный ответ через неделю.

— Неделю?! — выкрикнул Блэкиш. — Марта, это слишком долго. Ну как так можно?

— Смиритесь, мальчики! Не все так просто в этом деле. Не все так просто.

— Ладно, что скажешь о характере и силе удара? Кого искать?

— Естественно, женщину, — хмыкнула Ландау, — или просто больного человека. Удар слабый, но характер четко не прослеживается. Ребята, здесь явно что-то нечисто.

Ландау снова стянула перчатки и стала изучать свои руки.

— Ладно, вы идите, я еще поработаю! — и она выпроводила их из морга. Мужчины переглянулись:

— Тебе тоже показалось, что она нас выгнала? — проговорил Блэкиш в машине.

— Да. Но она, похоже, просто еще не готова делиться какой-то информацией.

Мужчины замолчали на пару секунд, глядя друг на друга.

— Думаю, необходимо наведаться в лечебный загородный пансионат «Ватсон» и опросить там персонал, — проговорил Блэкиш, — потом сопоставим все показания — как медиков психиатрической клиники, так и санаторного учреждения.

Аррановски согласился. Всеми деталями и подробностями дела, полученными каждым в своем производстве, они поделились. Теперь у обоих был полный объем информации.</p>

***

Дорога в пансионат «Ватсон-баттерс» занимала около четырех часов и пролегала по красивой лесистой местности, так свойственной штату Вашингтон. Неудивительным было и то, что пансионат находился в глубине леса. Проехав по шоссе Е-20 до поворота «Ватсон-баттерс», они свернули в чащобу и дальше двигались по лесным тропам. Древний хтонический лес был настолько густым, а подлесок плотным, что им приходилось ехать на самой низкой скорости. Сквозь кроны деревьев пробивалось солнце. Было красиво и пугающе одновременно.

— Мы не заблудились? Здесь никаких указателей, — Блэкиш оглядывался по сторонам и малодушно радовался, что окна закрыты и они хоть как-то скрыты от возможного нападения.

— Нет, полагаю, мы едем верно, — отозвался Аррановски, — здесь только одно направление.

Еще полчаса спустя они подъехали к огромным стальным кованым воротам, полностью поросшим мхом. На въезде, сразу за воротами, стояла маленькая стеклянная будка, в которой находились двое мужчин.

— Кто вы такие и что забыли здесь? Это частная территория. Это медицинское учреждение. Сюда не допускаются посторонние, — недовольно проговорил один из мужчин, покидая свой пост и подходя вплотную к авто агентов.

— Мы специальные агенты ФБР Блэкиш и Аррановски. Мы здесь по постановлению прокурора, — ответил Блэкиш, мысленно благодаря занудного Аррановски за то, что настоял на получении постановления.

— Я должен сообщить о вас, — охранник убежал назад в будку, чтобы вернуться меньше чем через минуту. — Проходите! Вас пропускают.

Массивные ворота отворились на удивление легко, и агенты въехали на территорию. Санаторный центр внутри оказался красивейшей старинной виллой с огромным парком и садом. Автомобиль ехал по узкой гравийной дорожке, словно в туннеле из прекрасных цветущих деревьев и кустов, эффектно перемешанных друг с другом. Дорожка петляла, словно заяц в лесу, пока не вывела к крыльцу особняка. На ступенях, ведущих в дом, их уже ожидала миловидная дама преклонных лет в белой форме медицинской сестры, в кринолине и чепчике.

— Господа, рада приветствовать вас в пансионате «Ватсон-баттерс», мы последняя ступень на пути восстановления. И мы рады оказать вам любую помощь. Меня зовут сестра Марина Эмберс. Чем я могу быть вам полезна?

Она переводила взгляд с одного мужчины на другого и лучезарно улыбалась.

— Мы прибыли, чтобы задать несколько вопросов. Проведите нас к главному врачу.

— О, да-да, господа! Конечно! Следуйте за мной! — и сестра Эмберс, развернувшись на каблуках, шустро зашла в здание и засеменила куда-то вглубь его недр. — А по какому вопросу вы к господину Гектору? Я должна вас представить.

— Сообщите доктору Гектору, что мы по поводу убийства доктора Левински, — произнес Блэкиш, и сестра Эмберс ахнула.

— Как же так? Почему умер доктор? Кто его убил? Как такое могло случиться?

— Это тайна следствия! — холодно отрезал Аррановски. Медсестра кивнула и провела их в кабинет.

Главным врачом был низенький, щуплый мужчина средних лет. Он стоял у окна и курил сигару. Медленно выдыхая дым, он качал головой, словно в ответ своим мыслям.

— Господин Гектор, к вам господа специальные агенты ФБР! — чинно представила их медсестра и, дождавшись кивка, ушла.

— Приветствую вас, специальные агенты. Чем могу помочь?

— Добрый день, доктор Гектор, я специальный агент Аррановски, а это мой напарник — специальный агент Блэкиш. Мы пришли задать вам несколько вопросов в связи со смертью доктора Левински — вашего прямого начальства.

— Доктор Левински мертв? Что ж, этого следовало ожидать, — тихо-тихо самому себе произнес доктор. Но агенты его услышали.

— Что вы имеете в виду, доктор Гектор?

— А... нет, все в порядке. Я хотел бы пригласить вас на экскурсию по особняку и прилегающей территории.

Блэкиш и Аррановски синхронно кивнули и переглянулись. Главный врач пансионата производил странное впечатление.

Тот тем временем старательно запер все ящички стола, спрятал ключ в складках одежды на груди и направился к двери.

— Прошу, агенты, давайте осмотрим мои владения, — спокойно произнес доктор Гектор у дверей кабинета, распахнул их и направился вперед по коридору.

Стены больницы были окрашены цветом мягкого, приглушенного мятного оттенка; благодаря огромным панорамным окнам и тонкому тюлю, развевающемуся на ветру, строение казалось скорее красивым загородным домом, чем психиатрической лечебницей. Тут и там сновал медицинский персонал в нежно-лиловой униформе.

— Наша клиника славится самой радушной атмосферой. Мы полностью отказались от всех принципов карательной медицины. В своих исследованиях мы пришли к выводу, что лечение отвращением еще никогда не исцеляло болезнь. Теперь мы готовы рассматривать расстройства личности и психики принципиально новым образом.

Они прошли в левое крыло и вышли в центральный зал, где располагался огромный бассейн. В нем плавали десять человек, и их упражнения были похожи скорее на тренировку профессиональной команды синхронистов, нежели на занятия психически больных людей. Сестра Эмберс стояла в стороне, рядом с тренером, и напряженно наблюдала за доктором Гектором. 

— Это ваши пациенты? — удивленно произнес Блэкиш.

— Совершенно верно! Мы ко всему относимся с особым, сверхчеловеческим рвением, — врач произнес это так, словно хотел что-то донести агентам. Однако не мог. При этом он сразу же повел их прочь из класса. — И все же, господа агенты, какие у вас ко мне вопросы?

— Когда вы в последний раз видели доктора Левински? — приступил к стандартному опросу Аррановски, записывая ответы в блокнот, а Блэкиш внимательно следил за доктором. Что-то продолжало настораживать его.

— Виделись мы месяц назад. Я в город редко езжу — не имею права отлучаться без особой надобности. А доктор Левински проводил инспекцию раз в месяц. Каждого двадцать восьмого числа. Отчетность, знаете ли!

— Хорошо, доктор, в когда вы контактировали в последний раз с доктором Левински? Возможно, по телефону? Как вы поддерживали с ним контакт?

— Доктор Левински не часто звонил. Не чаще чем раз в две недели. Однако в последний раз мы созванивались в прошлую пятницу. Я давал регулярный отчет. А связывались мы обычно через мисс Монтгомери. Она его ассистент.

— Знаете ли вы о том, что были похищены образцы медицинских препаратов?

— Да. Я слышал. Мисс Монтгомери уведомляла.

— Можете поделиться какими-либо мыслями на счет того, кто мог похитить препараты и зачем?

— Нет! У меня нет никаких предположений... разве что, — доктор посмотрел на агентов, а после велел идти за ним. Быстро покинув здание пансиона, он прошел по главной аллее в сторону сада. Все его действия были странными и нелогичными и все больше напрягали агентов.

Доктор Гектор привел их вглубь сада, в беседку, постоянно озираясь. Агенты удивленно обернулись и увидели сестру Эмберс: она стояла в конце тропинки и напряженно смотрела им вслед. 

— Я полагаю, господа агенты, что кражу препаратов могли совершить пациенты. И мне строжайше было запрещено сообщать, что четыре дня назад из больницы сбежали двое наших пациентов.

— Разве у вас не содержатся уже полностью исцелившиеся пациенты? Разве они не стремятся закончить лечение? — настороженно уточнил Блэкиш.

— Да, это так! Простите, я больше ничем помочь вам не могу. Я здесь отрезан от событий.

— Хорошо, доктор Гектор, если вам станет что-то известно или что-то вспомните — сообщите.

Агенты пошли прочь по аллеям.

— Поедем сразу же домой или заночуем здесь? — спросил Аррановски.

— Тут в пансионате мы точно ночевать не будем, но ехать в ночь домой смысла нет. Выдвинемся утром, часов в шесть.

— Остановимся в том отельчике на заправке в десяти километрах отсюда.

Дойдя до автомобиля, мужчины обернулись к пансионату. В окне кабинета главного врача мелькнула узнаваемая фигура медицинской сестры Эмберс. Их держало напряжение, пока они не выехали на трассу. И только когда автомобиль заскользил по дороге, Аррановски заговорил:

— Мне не нравится ни поведение главного врача, ни медицинской сестры. Он словно что-то хотел сказать все это время, а она...

— Как Цербер. Да, она надзиратель. Вот только от кого? — Блэкиш смотрел на дорогу перед собой и размышлял. — Нам нужно понять, что хотел сказать доктор и чего именно он боится.

Остаток пути до небольшого отеля мужчины провели в абсолютном молчании. Гостиница была больше похожа на маленькую ночлежку, но для короткой ночевки подходила. Блэкиш и Аррановски все еще не выехали за пределы густого старого леса, и маленький двухэтажный деревянный домик у дороги казался пристанищем монстра. Переглянувшись и отогнав от себя напрягающие мысли, они вошли в дом. За небольшой стойкой в центре маленькой комнатки в охотничьем стиле стояла девушка.

— Добрый вечер, господа, добро пожаловать! Заправиться? — и она более чем искренне заулыбалась.

— Добрый вечер. Да, и еще мы хотели бы поужинать и заночевать у вас, — проговорил Аррановски, доставая деньги. Девушка вновь заулыбалась, заполнила формуляр и протянула ключи.

— Второй этаж, комната двести двенадцать. Хорошего отдыха. Ужин будет подан в столовой через полчаса.

Мужчины поднялись в комнату, расположились, по очереди приняли душ и спустились вниз. Столовая оказалась уютной комнатой с большим обеденным столом и дубовыми стульями. На столе уже стояли тарелки с огромными бургерами, картофелем фри, салатом и ревеневым пирогом. Поблагодарив проводившую их девушку, оказавшуюся, кстати, хозяйкой гостиницы, агенты принялись за еду. Хозяйка, однако, все не уходила, и это могло стать шансом получить какую-то информацию.

— Как вы попали в наши края, джентльмены? — радушно спросила она.

— Мы из ФБР, расследуем дело. Тут проездом.

— Неужто в психушке неподалеку от нас? — ахнула девушка.

— Да! Все верно, Мари, — проговорил Аррановски, взглянув на ее бейджик, — мы посещали пансионат.

— Вы, наверное, расследуете исчезновения пациентов? Это верно, тут уже страшно находиться рядом.

— То есть это не единичный случай? Нынешний побег не первый? — уточнил Блэкиш.

— О, что вы, конечно, нет! Люди там исчезают регулярно. Вот только это не побег. Они просто пропадают, их объявляют в розыск, но у нас поселения довольно близко друг к другу, если бы люди сбежали, они оказались бы тут у нас.

— А это не так?

— Нет, никто ни разу не видел пациентов оттуда, — радостно сообщила Мари. Было видно, что ей скучно и очень хочется рассказать все местные истории. — Мы считаем, что их там залечивают. До смерти.

— Что вы имеете в виду, — напрягся Аррановски.

— Это же очевидно! Они плохо лечат своих пациентов, и от их лечения они умирают. А чтобы родственники этого не узнали, они сообщают о побеге, делают официальное заявление и вроде как уже ни в чем не виноваты.

— Но если есть побег, то полиция будет расследовать факт правонарушения. Ведь там находятся психически больные люди...

— Да, ладно вам. Наш шериф — Старый Джун — вскоре должен выйти на пенсию. Он принимает заявления, но не делает ничего. Ну, объявляет в розыск, но никого не ищут — и не находят, естественно.

— Так, может быть, у вашего шерифа сговор с этой клиникой? — усмехнулся Аррановски.

— Да нет, — весело засмеялась Мари, — Джун старый и глупый. Ему просто не хватило бы мозгов. Да, и Джун не интересуется ничем таким.

Агенты переглянулись и продолжили общение с девушкой на ничего не значащие темы. Мари оживленно рассказывала обо всем, что происходило у них.

— Мари, но как же так, — весело проговорил Аррановски, — вы говорили, как страшно тут у вас жить из-за сбежавших пациентов, а теперь оказывается, что и не бежал никто никогда. 

— Не совсем так, — спокойно и серьезно проговорила девушка, — мы предполагаем, что никто никогда не бежал. А раньше и правда к этому были все предпосылки. А сейчас...

Мари огляделась, словно боялась, что кто-то мог подслушивать, и максимально приблизилась к мужчинам.

— Однако недавно кто-то ночью бродил около моего отеля. А когда я ездила в городок за продуктами, местные на рынке жаловались, что кто-то рыскал по городу. Вначале подумали на лис, и охотники даже выходили на санацию. Но нашествие лис не подтвердилось. Потому мы уверены, что это бежавшие пациенты.

— А почему вы решили, что рыскал именно человек? Да и в принципе кто-то рыскал? — хмыкнул Блэкиш.

— У людей в городе пропадали вещи со дворов.

— И у вас? — напрягся Аррановски.

— И у меня. С подворья унесли лом. И это не местные. У нас не принято. А за проезжими я слежу. — Каким образом? — Блэкиш и Аррановски надеялись на какие-то хорошие доказательства, и Мари не заставила себя ждать: — У меня есть система современного фотографического наблюдения. Несколько фотокамер делают фото с интервалом в полчаса всю ночь. Я заказывала это устройство из Нью-Йорка. Для моей защиты. Я же живу и работаю на дороге. Это может быть в определенной степени опасно. И ненадежно. 

— Вы уже и проявили, и напечатали фото? — Блэкиш доел остатки ужина, отодвинул тарелку, аккуратно вытер руки салфеткой. Именно в этот момент он обнаружил глубокую царапину на ладони, успевшую уже немного зажить.

— Да! И сложила в свой личный архив. У меня есть архив, — с гордостью сообщила Мари.

Оба агента тут же поблагодарили ее и попросили провести к архиву.

— Конечно, господа агенты. Я покажу мой архив. А мне выдадут какую-нибудь бумагу об изъятии. Я готова передать мой архив вам. — Мужчины переглянулись и хмыкнули. — Да, я повешу эту бумагу в рамке на стенку.

Мари смутилась и опустила глаза в пол. Но Блэкиш и Аррановски пообещали специально для нее привезти постановление прокурора и оставить его ей. 

— Это мой рабочий кабинет, — произнесла Мари довольно, заводя мужчин в маленькую комнатку с огромным деревянным столом, — сейчас найду архив. Подождите немного.

И Мари кинулась рыться в каких-то коробках. Перебрав несколько, она нашла толстый конверт цвета манила и передала его мужчинам.

— Здесь все события того вечера и ночи, — проговорила она.

— Благодарю вас, мисс Мари. Мы очень признательны вам за участие.

Мари вновь покраснела, и агенты, ухмыльнувшись, поднялись в свой номер.

Уже в комнате Блэкиш и Аррановски принялись просматривать фото и какие-то приписки. Большинство снимков были подписаны именами — явно местных жителей, однако пять-десять последних фото не имели имен, только вопросительные знаки.

— Кажется, это те самые неизвестные сбежавшие пациенты, — задумчиво произнес Аррановски. И протянул фото Блэкишу. На всех без исключений снимках были изображены молодая длинноволосая блондинка возрастом около тридцати и мужчина средних лет, брюнет. На фото четко отразилось агрессивное выражение их лиц, словно это были вовсе не люди, а хищники.

— В них что-то такое... я не сказал бы, что сумасшедшее, но определенное дикое... — проговорил Блэкиш, и за него закончил Аррановски:

— Но в то же время абсолютно здоровое и естественное. Это дико, не находишь?

Оба агента переглянулись и одновременно, не сговариваясь, спрятали фото. Аррановски принялся записывать свои мысли в блокнот. За окном уже была глубокая ночь.

Блэкиш, несмотря на определенные издержки профессии, всегда спал крепко и спокойно, вот только в эту ночь его преследовали странные сны. Стоило ему уснуть, как ему приснился чей-то взгляд, резко вспыхивающий каким-то потусторонним зеленым светом. Обладатель взора ничего не делал и не говорил, однако от одного только его вида внутренности словно сжимало.

Блэкиш крутился в своей постели. К пяти часам утра во сне на него напали, и он отчаянно боролся, вот только он не видел — с кем. Трудно дышалось, тяжело боролось, но вскоре борьба сменилось чем-то другим. И вот уже тот, с кем он боролся, обрел вид и форму молодой девушки, хотя лица ее было не разглядеть, только яркие зеленые глаза. А через минуту сцены борьбы сменились сценами жаркого секса.

— Стюарт! — прошептала глубоким и смутно знакомым голосом девушка и провела по его руке. Блэкиша выкинуло из сна. Он лежал в своей постели в придорожном отельчике и задыхался. Аррановски на соседней кровати также дышал тяжело и с надрывом.

— Юджин! Проснись! — позвал Блэкиш, но тот не отозвался, а только сильнее заметался. — Юджин, друг!

Аррановски продолжал метаться, как в бреду, а Блэкиш ничего не мог поделать. Сколько бы он ни звал напарника, сколько бы ни тормошил, тот не отзывался. Через пятнадцать минут Блэкиш выскочил из номера и побежал вниз на рецепцию, где видел телефон. Запинаясь и нервничая, он вызвал врачей.

Пока Блэкиш ждал скорую, он нервно ходил по холлу отеля, а за окнами тем временем медленно светало. Солнце выползло из-за горизонта и слегка позолотило, порозовило небосклон. Блэкиш внимательно смотрел на него, просто чтобы отвлечься от гнетущего ожидания, когда боковым зрением что-то увидел на улице, у кромки леса. Он резко перевел взгляд, но никого там уже не было, только кусты дрожали. За домом и, возможно, за ним самим кто-то следил. И, вполне вероятно, это были беглые пациенты «Ватсона». Выходит, они не настолько здоровы, как заявляет руководство клиники.

Вскоре приехала скорая помощь. Медики деловито вошли в отель и последовали за Блэкишем в комнату к Аррановски, а милая Мари так и не проснулась и себя не показала.</p>

***

Врачи, проведя обследование, посмотрели внимательно на Блэкиша:

— Мы очень советуем забрать его в Вашингтон или откуда вы, он должен получить по-настоящему квалифицированную помощь, а мы сделали все, что смогли, — проговорил парамедик, поставивший Аррановски несколько уколов.

— Что с ним? — напряженно уточнил Блэкиш.

— Похоже на кому или летаргию. Определенно нечто нейрологического спектра. Поезжайте отсюда к более квалифицированным медикам. Врачи маленьких городков вам явно не помощники.

Бэкиш покивал, поблагодарил и отправился отзваниваться руководству. Было семь утра, и Мари уже точно должна была встать, однако ее все еще не было.

Впрочем, сейчас его больше волновал вопрос доставки Аррановски в больницу. Набрав управление ФБР, пересказав всю историю и пообещав сразу же по возвращении доложить обо всех обстоятельствах дела, Блэкиш получил указание ждать медицинскую службу и вместе с ними возвращаться.

Через два часа прибыл вертолет, чтобы забрать Аррановски и Блэкиша. Мари все еще не было. Заподозрив неладное, Блэкиш в сопровождении одного из медиков отправился к комнатам хозяйки отеля. Постучав для верности несколько раз и не получив ответа, он взломал двери.

Мари лежала на постели. Тело ее безвольно раскинулось, а грудь тяжело вздымалась. Веки вздрагивали так, словно она видела сон, но вырваться из этого марева не могла.

— Похоже, она в том же состоянии, что и агент Аррановски, и тут ей не смогут оказать должную помощь. Забирайте и ее, док, а я найду ее ответственного и свяжусь с ним.

— Хорошо, агент! — сухо ответил врач, вызвал санитаров и принялся делать Мари какие-то уколы. — Вот только тогда в вертолете места для вас уже не будет.

— Неважно! Вернусь на автомобиле. Все равно должен буду найти ее ответственного. Без его подписи увезти Мари будет нельзя.

Врач покивал. В этот момент в спальню вошли двое огромных санитаров, и Блэкиш предпочел уйти. Теперь ему следовало проникнуть в кабинет хозяйки и установить, кто из мужчин за нее отвечал.

Блэкиш прошел к кабинету и подергал дверную ручку, в надежде открыть двери. Однако дверь не поддалась. Он отошел в сторону и принялся вспоминать, мог ли он видеть, куда Мари спрятала бы ключ. Думая об этом, он рассеянно блуждал взглядом по стенам коридора. Кофейные обои эффектно оттенял аквамариновый декор. Что-то цепляло глаз, но Блэкиш не отдавал этому отчета, пока взгляд не наткнулся на красивую ажурную раму, в которой как элемент декора висел ключик. Решив, что пренебрегать возможностями, какими глупыми они бы ни были, нельзя, Блэкиш снял ключик со стены и попытался вставить в замочную скважину. На удивление, ключ вошел легко и несколько раз провернулся, открывая доступ в святая святых Мари.

Кабинет был темным, на столе царил тот же беспорядок, что вчера. Среди всех этих бумаг следовало найти документы, подтверждающие родственные связи Мари с кем-то из жителей городка мужского пола. Или же документы о патронаже. В процессе исследования стопок бумаг Блэкиш четко установил, что Мари была племянницей мэра Гриндейла — Саймона Греншоу, и он же был ее патроном. А также то, что и гостиница, и пансионат содержались на щедрые пожертвования семейства Греншоу. Но еще более странным оказалось то, что Мари проходила некое обследование в пансионате ровно три месяца назад. Блэкиш ничего не понимал в медицине и потому предпочел забрать результаты обследования с собой. Их определенно стоило показать Ландау.

Вернув бумаги на места и заперев кабинет, Блэкиш отправился к своему авто, припаркованному у гостиницы. Здесь и сейчас он не знал, на кого оставлять гостиницу, однако выбора не было. Дело не могло ждать, и вопросы, которые следовало задать господину мэру, также были безотлагательными.

Блэкиш прошел в холл, поискал ключи и оставил их на комоде у входа, потом отправился за сумками. Очень быстро собрав свои вещи и вещи Аррановски, он погрузил все в багажник и вернулся к дверям отеля. Он решил все запереть, а ключи передать мистеру Греншоу при встрече. Когда дверь отеля уже была заперта, он боковым зрением вновь увидел кого-то у кромки леса. Он резко обернулся и увидел длинноволосую блондинку в белом, словно бы больничном платье. Кажется, именно эту женщину он видел с утра.

Женщина сорвалась с места и помчалась в чащу леса. Блэкиш кинулся следом, но женщина убегала так стремительно, что он не успевал.

— Агент ФБР Блэкиш, немедленно остановитесь, мисс! — крикнул Блэкиш, на ходу вынимая оружие. — Остановитесь, мисс, это приказ!

Но женщина не слышала его, она бежала по лесу, не оборачиваясь и все время ускоряясь. Она бежала так стремительно, как точно не мог бы бежать человек. А через пару минут она оторвалась настолько хорошо, что Блэкиш больше ее не видел.

— Черт побери! — воскликнул он и остановился. Женщину ему было уже не догнать. Переведя дыхание, Блэкиш повернул назад. Как оказалось, они оказались очень далеко от гостиницы, и еще минут пятнадцать пришлось пробираться по лесу, чтобы вернуться.

Когда же Блэкиш вышел из лесу, обстоятельства серьезно изменились. Перед отельчиком стоял статный мужчина в дорогом костюме и стучался в двери.

— Мари, ты где? Открой! Не откроешь — я вызову шерифа!

— Кто вы, сэр? Представьтесь! — произнес Блэкиш. Свое оружие он так и не спрятал.

Мужчина резко обернулся и смерил Блэкиша недоверчивым взглядом.

— Агент ФБР Блэкиш, представьтесь, сэр! — повторил Блэкиш, и мужчина тут же перевел, словно бы облегченно, дыхание.

— Мэр города Саймон Греншоу. Где Мари? С ней что-то случилось? — он старался хорошо держаться, однако по голосу было слышно, насколько он напряжен.

— Боюсь, да, сэр! — Блэкиш наконец спрятал оружие в кобуру, достал документы, продемонстрировал их мэру и подошел вплотную. — Сегодня ночью мисс Мари и агенту ФБР стало плохо. Они впали в подобие комы, и их отправили в Вашингтон, в Городской госпиталь святого Марка. Это случилось в шесть утра. Увы, похоже на какое-то отравление, однако пока даже предварительных результатов нет. Я собирался ехать к вам. Но раз уж вы здесь, давайте поговорим и... — Блэкиш вынул ключи из кармана и протянул их Греншоу.

Тот принял ключи, поблагодарил и позвал присесть в небольшую беседку позади гостиницы.

— Я вас слушаю, агент Блэкиш. Задавайте вопросы. Помогу, чем смогу.

— Итак, сэр! У вас есть какие-то предположения относительно того, кто мог бы быть предположительным злоумышленником. У Мари были враги?

— Враги? Нет! Мари весьма милая и глупая девушка. Она никому не вредила и не мешала. Хотя, конечно, не была любимицей города. Собственно, потому она тут и жила, и работала.

Греншоу потеребил ключи, словно бы на что-то решаясь.

— Понимаете, Мари, она больна. Ее родители погибли, когда девочке было пятнадцать. Это период взросления, я сказал бы, созревания. Смерть родителей стала настоящим ударом для нее. Понимаете, она же видела их... видела, как их убили.

— Как именно, сэр? Простите, это не любопытство, это может быть важным.

— Да-да, агент Блэкиш, я понимаю это. Ее родители — моя сестра и ее муж — стали жертвой маньяка. Это была очень странная история. Случилась она пять лет назад. В тот день Дана и Виктор вместе с Мари отправились на пикник в лес...

— Это был этот лес?

— Да, все верно! Они отправились в лес, зашли довольно далеко с этой стороны, там глубже в чащобе есть озеро. Оно весьма обжитое, и там есть комплекс для отдыха, однако был не сезон, и людей еще не было.

— Мистер Греншоу, прошу прощения, пансионат как раз стоит с другой стороны от озера.

— Да, все так, но значительно дальше, расстояние около километра. Они отмечали годовщину, отдыхали, веселились. Через час Мари отпросилась купаться и убежала, а из леса вышла женщина.

— Женщина? Как она выглядела? Вы могли бы ее описать?

— Да, агент Блэкиш. Мари видела ее и описала, вы можете запросить полицейский отчет у шерифа. Я скажу, он вам передаст его.

— Благодарю!

— Женщина подошла к Виктору. Она потянула к нему руки, но зять отстранился. Она попыталась обнять его, поцеловать. Виктор оттолкнул ее, вмешалась Дана. Она стала возмущаться, говорить, что это непозволительно и Виктор ее муж. Но женщина словно бы и не слышала. Она схватила нож и нанесла десять ножевых ранений Дане.

— Виктор не пытался ее остановить?

— Не пытался. Это произошло неожиданно. Врачи сказали, что это эффект ассимиляции со стрессом, однако я верю Мари. Она говорила, что женщина двигалась так стремительно, что глаз не мог уловить ее движения. После этого она обернулась к Виктору. Он стоял ошарашенный и смотрел на свою хрипящую, окровавленную жену. В этот момент женщина попыталась вновь его поцеловать. Он оттолкнул ее и ударил. Она вновь подняла с пледа нож и скакнула к Виктору. Молниеносное движение — и она перерезала ему горло.

— Как же Мари? Почему эта женщина ничего не сделала ей?

— Мари сидела в воде, спрятавшись за кустами. Тихо сидела и наблюдала. Она до сих пор испытывает чувство вины из-за этого. Я вынужден был даже отправить ее на лечение к психиатру.

— Куда вы ее отправили? Кто был ее лечащим врачом? — уточнил Блэкиш, стремясь вывести Греншоу на разговор о пансионате.

— Ее лечил наш местный психиатр, мистер Грейнбек. Если вам необходимо, обратитесь к нему, он подробнее расскажет.

— Хорошо! Благодарю! — Блэкиш предпочел бы детальнее опросить врача, чтобы не наводить на определенные мысли мэра. — Как насчет нападавшей? Ее поймали?

— Нет! Увы, ее не нашли, — тихо проговорил Греншоу, однако взгляд его был неуверенным.

— А были какие-то версии?

— Полиция сочла, что это некий посторонний, не местный маньяк.

— Но вы с этой версией не согласны? 

Мэр вновь потряс ключами в руках, а после проговорил:

— Нет! Я уверен, это кто-то из бежавших пациентов пансионата.

— Хорошо! Благодарю, господин Греншоу. Прошу, если у вас будет новая информация или вы что-то еще вспомните, звоните мне, — и Блэкшоу протянул свою визитку.

— Да, хорошо, агент Блэкиш.

Они пожали друг другу руки и разъехались. Блэкиш же направился назад, в город Эвондейл. Сейчас необходимо было встретиться с шерифом Джуном, а после психиатром Грейнбеком.

  
***  
Старик Джун нашелся в своем кабинете. Он действительно был весьма пожилым.

— День добрый, шериф Джун! — поздоровался Блэкиш, заходя к нему.

Шериф вздрогнул, поднимая голову, словно до того спал.

— Кто пустил в моей кабинет посторонних? — заорал он во весь голос. — Кто вы такой и что здесь забыли?

Шериф сверлил Блэкиша разъяренным взглядом. Тот в ответ достал документы.

— Эмм... агент ФБР... Блэкиш?..

— Да, именно так!

— Д-да! Здравствуйте, сэр! — произнес Джун, вытягиваясь по струнке и поправляя на себе одежду. — С чем пожаловали к нам?

— Меня интересует несколько дел. Первое, розыски пропавших пациентов пансионата «Ватсон-баттерс».

— О, агент Блэкиш, у нас нет розыскных дел.

— Почему?

— Исчезновения происходили очень давно. Все дела списаны в архив. Новых исчезновений не было.

— Хорошо! Выдайте мне архивные дела.

— О, понимаете, агент Блэкиш, — тут же принялся лебезить и как-то ненатурально каяться шериф, — у нас маленький городок, у нас нет места для городского архива. Мы уже через год передаем все в окружной архив штата. Поищите дела там, если сможете.

— Вы в курсе, что обязаны списывать в архив дело по истечении исковой давности? Похоже, что нет!

— Ох, агент Блэкиш, войдите в наше положение, прошу вас. — Блэкиш не верил ни слову неприятного подобострастного шерифа.

— Дело об убийстве родителей Мари Каранок я также не получу?

— Увы, сэр! Все в окружном архиве.

Блэкиш хмыкнул, пообещал проверки от округа Колумбия и ушел.

Город словно утопал в лесу, поэтому Блэкиш припарковался на краю лесистой зоны и сейчас медленно возвращался к автомобилю, размышляя о странном стечении обстоятельств. Когда он подошел к авто, его кто-то окликнул. Он обернулся и увидел молодого мужчину, не старше двадцати пяти.

— Агент Блэкиш, прошу прощения, я помощник шерифа Арчибальд Гроув. Я хотел бы с вами поговорить, — мужчина обернулся в сторону участка, сейчас несколько скрытому ветвями деревьев, — наедине. Вы еще не покидаете город?

— Нет, я планировал заехать к психиатру Грейнбеку.

— Отлично! Я еду с вами. Покажу дорогу! — Блэкиш молча кивнул и пригласил его сесть в машину.

Когда они отъехали на пару метров, Гроув заговорил:

— Агент Блэкиш, я сейчас скажу вам кое-что, однако вы должны понимать мои мотивы. Я не руководствуюсь альтруизмом. Я хочу избавиться от Джуна. И для этого у меня есть множество причин. Часть из них — его старость и откровенная некомпетентность. Часть — коррумпированность. И я не скрою, что планирую в будущем занять его место. Тем не менее, я сообщу важные факты.

— Я вас слушаю, — Блэкиш не усложнял себе жизнь лишними моральными ценностями там, где в этом не было смысла, потому нисколько не обольщался ни на счет шерифа, ни на счет его заместителя.

— История началась очень давно, еще в то время, когда пансионат только построили. Тогда многие были против, начались настоящие протесты, к тому же некоторые подавали прошения в округ о запрете на психиатрическое учреждение в такой близости от города. Однако учредители организовали судебные процессы и получили разрешение суда. Впрочем, жители были все еще не довольны. Джун на тот момент уже очень давно был шерифом и уже тогда ему прочили отставку. Тогда Джуну было пятьдесят, и это предельный срок пребывания на должности. На новый срок жители его бы не избрали. Но Джун покидать свой пост не собирался. Более того, он намерен быть шерифом до самой смерти. Однако у него был серьезный соперник — судья Малькольм. Судья давно пытался завести уголовное разбирательство и отстранить его, но все еще ожидал подтверждения из окружной прокуратуры.  
Блэкиш покивал, подъезжая к городской больнице, и остановился.

— Я понимаю, что было дальше?

— Тогда доктор Левински попросил мэра помочь ему в организации трехсторонней встречи.

— Какой встречи? — напрягся Блэкиш. Мэр об этом не упоминал.

— Встреча между доктором Левински, шерифом Джуном и мэром Греншоу. Мэр согласился, он тогда еще не все понимал. Надо отдать должное, наш мэр — хороший человек. На той встрече Левински просил помочь ему склонить общественное мнение на его сторону. Мэр был против, Джун вначале также отказался, однако уже через месяц из департамента в Вашингтоне ему пришло продление полномочий за особые заслуги, исключающее голосование повторно. И новые пять лет стали доступны для него. Мэр сопротивлялся, но каким-то образом все без исключения протесты были предотвращены. Так никто и не понял, каким образом. Даже Дана Каранок не вышла на протесты.

— Дана Каранок? Сестра мэра?

— Да, именно так! Поговаривают, но это только сплетни, что ее запугал Джун. Каранок хотела выйти на митинги и даже готовилась к выходу, но в последний день все отменилось, а человек, который был отправлен в Вашингтон с прошением, был отозван назад. Прошло еще пять лет, Джун получил новое продление, а из пансионата вдруг начали сбегать пациенты. Это напрягло многих, и доктор Гектор честно подавал заявления о розыске. Однако все они складывались в стол. И на этом все заканчивалось. А потом, еще месяц спустя после первого побега, на семью Каранок напал маньяк. Они были убиты, и выжила только их дочь Мари. — Блэкиш кинул. — Знаете, что самое странное?

— Слушаю!

— Джун принял заявление, начал розыск, а потом из Вашингтона пришел запрос о закрытии дела в связи с обнаружением пациентов.

— Спасибо, помощник Гроув. Это важная информация. Держите меня в курсе, помощник, — и Блэкиш протянул ему визитку.

Мужчины вышли из автомобиля, пожали друг другу руки и разошлись. Блэкиш отправился к психиатру Мари.

  
***

Кабинет психиатра напоминал скорее городскую лавку. Блэкиш открыл двери, и тихо звякнул колокольчик. Из задней двери тут же выскочил молоденький парень и довольно заулыбался.

— Добрый день, сэр! Вы к нам проездом? Приехали специально на прием к доктору? 

Блэкиш кивнул и тут же вынул удостоверение.

— Агент ФБР Блэкиш. Мне необходимо встретиться с доктором Грейнбеком. Это в рамках расследования.

Парень растерялся, однако кивнул и умчался в заднюю дверь. Через какое-то время вышел пожилой мужчина.

— Добрый день, сэр! Доктор Грейнбек. Чем могу помочь?

— Добрый день, доктор, агент Блэкиш! Я занимаюсь делом мисс Мари Каранок. Я хотел бы уточнить детали ее медицинского диагноза, а также процесса лечения. Мэр Греншоу должен был позвонить вам и сообщить, что я уполномочен ознакомиться с делом мисс Мари.

— Да, господин мэр звонил. Давайте пройдем в мой кабинет.

Грейнбек пропустил Блэкиша к себе, сел за стол. Блэкиш занял кресло перед ним.

— Расскажите все подробности, доктор, того дела.

— Ну, полицейские обстоятельства я вам озвучить не могу. Однако о медицинской составляющей личного дела Мари расскажу. Мари попала ко мне пять лет назад в пятнадцатилетнем возрасте после трагедии с ее родителями. Мать умерла от ножевых, колотых, отец от резанной раны. Мари все это видела и очень долгое время винила себя за все то, что случилось тогда. Винила за то, что не смогла предотвратить.

— Как Мари могла предотвратить те события? Она была ребенком, а там напала взрослая, сильная, сумасшедшая женщина.

— Да, все так! — Грейнбек поднялся с места и прошел к шкафу, где принялся что-то искать среди папок.

— Следствие утверждало, что Мари все это время пряталась в воде. Нападающая не заметила ее и не нанесла ей вреда?

— Да, так было сказано в полиции. Именно так утверждала Мари изначально. Однако в ходе нашей с ней работы мы установили, что все на самом деле было иначе.

— Что же тогда произошло? — Блэкиш вновь выхватил блокнот, куда записывал все факты, что успел услышать от всех опрошенных ранее.

— Мари было очень сложно принять смерть родителей. Она все время утверждала, что могла их спасти, могла, должна была, но не спасла. Когда же я ее спрашивал, что там произошло, она повторяла одну и ту же версию, которая была озвучена в полиции. Мне тогда показалось, что она словно повторяет выученное. И я попросил у мистера Греншоу разрешение ввести Мари в транс. Мы провели процедуру гипнотерапии, и Мари наконец заговорила. Вот только теперь озвученная версия несколько отличалась от официальной.

— Что же случилось?

— Некая женщина, скорее всего, пациентка пансионата, нападает на ее мать после того, как мать попыталась эту женщину оттянуть за волосы от своего мужа. Женщина вырывается так, что в руках Даны остается клок ее волос. Она в бешенстве. Эта женщина хватает из корзинки для пикника нож для масла и наносит удары. Сначала в живот, а после и в горло. Дана падает. Мари вскакивает и бежит к подстилке. Женщина ее не видит и кидается к Виктору. Однако Виктор ее отталкивает и наотмашь бьет по щеке. Мари к тому моменту уже добегает до пледа и бросается на навзничь лежащую женщину. Она молотит ее кулаками, а после этого выхватывает у нее нож и втыкает ей же в плечо. Женщина проявляет недюжинную силу и сталкивает Мари с себя, выдергивает нож и кидает на землю. Все это время Виктор пытается стащить дочь с женщины. Пока перепуганная и дезориентированная Мари приходит в себя, разозленная женщина из той же корзинки хватает нож для разделки мяса, кидается к Виктору и перерезает ему горло. Она кричит и рычит. Потом бросает нож и убегает в лес. Мари бежит за ней и гонится какое-то время, но женщина бежит слишком быстро, словно со скоростью звука.

Блэкиш, услышав последние слова, замер:

— Эта женщина была блондинка?

— Да, совершенно верно! — спокойно произнес доктор. — Понимаете, я тогда эти странные вещи о стремительном движении женщины, о нанесенных ударах Дане Каранок и порезе Виктору Каранок в доли секунды, не поверил. Мне казалось, это такая адаптация к стрессу, ведь этого же не может быть. А теперь мне все больше кажется, что это правда.

— Доктор Грейнбек, а прядь волос, вырванная Даной Каранок, где она? Ее приложили к делу?

— О, нет, что вы! Ее забрала Мари. Она вспомнила о ней только после гипноза.

— И где же теперь эти волосы? Все еще у Мари?

— Нет! Они у меня! Я храню эту прядь. Я забрал ее у Мари, чтобы исключить повторную травматизацию.

— Вы можете передать ее мне, доктор? — вкрадчиво уточнил Блэкиш.

— Да, сэр! Я отдам вам и историю болезни Мари, и волосы.

— Доктор, вы больше ничего рассказать мне не хотите? Лечение Мари закончилось на гипнозе?

Грейнбек снял очки, протер глаза и тяжело вздохнул.

— Нет! У нас было в общей сложности двадцать два сеанса, и я понял, что смог ей помочь, однако после этого пришло распоряжение из медицинского департамента. Мы вынуждены были отправить Мари на реабилитацию в пансионат «Ватсон-баттерс».

— Вынуждены? Вы были против? Или господин мэр?

— И я, и господин мэр. Мари совершенно не нуждалась в их помощи... да и помощь у них странная. Я ничего не могу сказать, меня туда никто не допускал, но я видел их пациентов со стороны. Они не выглядят как вылеченные. Скорее, как измененные.

— Измененные? — переспросил Блэкиш.

— Я не знаю, как вам это объяснить. Но их реакции стали словно звериными. Мы подали апелляцию, но проиграли, и Мари попала туда на лечение. В пансионате она провела ровно два месяца и вернулась. Это было странно, все изменилось, все стало так, словно на ее памяти не было убийства родителей. Она будто стала прежней.

— Это же хорошо! — возразил Блэкиш. — Они ее вылечили!

— Нет! Увы, они не вылечили ее. Она стала другой. Совсем! Это уже была не наша Мари. Она стала какой-то хищной. После этого мэр Греншоу принял решение дать ей отдельное дело, чтобы она могла сублимировать.

Психиатр протянул Блэкишу папку с документами и небольшой конверт.

— Здесь все, что осталось! Простите! Больше я ничем помочь вам не могу.

— Спасибо! Доктор, если будет еще какая-то информация — звоните, — и Блэкиш протянул свою визитку.  
— Я постараюсь, но у меня нет телефона. Прошу прощения. 

Блэкиш ушел из кабинета. Оставаться здесь не было смысла. Следовало как следует все обдумать, а заодно и навестить Аррановски — справиться о его здоровье.

  
В этот раз путь занял значительно меньше времени, что, возможно, во многом было связано с тем, что Блэкиш дорогу уже знал хорошо. Назад в Вашингтон он прибыл в сумерках и первым же делом отправился в Управление. Следовало как можно скорее доложить о результатах поездки прямому руководству и получить следующие распоряжения.

В Управлении Блэкиш прямиком помчался к начальнику. Проскочив мимо запротестовавшей секретарши, он коротко постучал, распахнул двери и стремительно зашел внутрь. Гейн в кабинете был не один. И, кажется, теперь Блэкиш понял, что же ему хотела донести секретарь.

— А вот и тот самый агент, что работает над этим делом! — сообщил нисколько не возмущенный Гейн. — Агент Стюарт Блэкиш. А это, Блэкиш, шеф Центрального разведывательного управления генерал Лоуренс.

— Рад познакомиться, господин генерал! — отрапортовал Блэкиш.

— Ты вернулся из Эвондейла. Докладывай! 

Блэкиш кивнул и стал детально пересказывать все события предыдущих дней.

— Итак, есть ли у тебя какие-то предварительные предположения?

— Я думаю, это все воздействие того самого таинственного универсального препарата, который использует в работе клиника Левински. Похоже, он каким-то образом влияет на психику. Но я еще не был у Ландау и образцы не передавал.

— У вас есть образцы препарата? — ахнул Лоуренс.

— Никак нет, сэр! Но у меня есть кое-что другое, — Блэкиш раскрыл свою сумку и извлек оттуда конверт. — Это волосы, сэр. Одна прядь принадлежит мисс Мари и срезана она сразу же после того, как та прошла лечение в клинике. Ее лечащий врач-психиатр надеялся, что когда-либо эти волосы сослужат службу. Вторая же прядь принадлежит той самой женщине, напавшей на родителей Мари. Я предполагаю, что, возможно, это она похитила препараты. Описания преступницы, составленные мисс Монтгомери и мисс Каранок, совпадают.

— Но как вы сможете их использовать? — удивленно спросил Лоуренс.

— О Лоуренс! — довольно хохотнул Гейн. — Наш эксперт Ландау может и не такое. Но, увы, она все жаждет уйти на пенсию. Правда, надо отдать должное, ее супруг не подписывает ей разрешения.

Гейн снова рассмеялся, Лоуренс и Блэкиш лишь внимательно следили за ним.

— Так, Блэкиш, иди к Ландау. Пусть проведет все необходимые исследования и установит, что там за препарат.

Блэкиш кивнул, попрощался и ушел в свой кабинет. Следовало дать несколько распоряжений помощнику, чтобы получить санкции прокурора.

— Мистер Блэкиш, — воскликнул Джон, стажер из юридического университета, — тут такое случилось.

— Что случилось? — Блэкиш тут же напрягся, думая о худшем.

— Вам звонил председатель Версус. Он хотел, чтобы вы подъехали к нему, сразу же как вернетесь в Вашингтон. Безотлагательно.

— Я должен ехать к Ландау.

— Исключено! Председатель важнее, — возмутился Джон. Блэкиш кивнул, забрал некоторые бумаги, оставил распоряжения Джону и уехал.

В принципе, встреча с председателем управления и совета здравоохранения Версусом очень была полезна. В сложившихся обстоятельствах. И имело смысл с ним переговорить. Однако экспертиза Ландау могла занять определенное время...

Когда Блэкиш приехал в институт, Ландау уже надевала легкое пальто.

— Мой рабочий день окончен, все завтра.

— Стой, Ландау! У меня срочное! Я привез волосы двух человек. Ты сможешь найти на них как-то следы лекарства? Того, что похитили? Эти люди его принимали.

— Хмм! Наверное, смогу. Хорошо, давай свои волосы сюда, Блэкиш!

Ландау приняла конверты, раскрыла сейф, заперла в нем пряди и сказала:

— Все с утра начну. Обычно процедура занимает неделю, но для тебя попробую за несколько дней сделать. Ничего не обещаю, но попробую.

— Спасибо, буду благодарен! — и Блэкиш стремительно покинул стены института.

Несмотря на поздний час, председатель все еще находился на рабочем месте и перечитывал какие-то документы.

— Господин председатель, сэр? — поздоровался Блэкиш, заходя в кабинет следом за секретаршей, которая поставила на стол поднос с чашками чая.

— Да, агент Блэкиш, присаживайтесь! Я уже знаю все, что случилось у вас по делу. И мне известны все события в Эвондейле и «Ватсон-баттерс». Теперь мне интересно ваше мнение. Я во всем готов вам помогать.

— Да, конечно! Я вновь выскажу свои предположения. Мы с Аррановски опросили медицинскую сестру Монтгомери, доктора Гектора, а также местных жителей Эвондейла, среди которых мэр, шериф, помощник мэра, владелица гостиницы, ее психиатр, помощник шерифа, и установили ряд фактов. Левински подкупил медицинское и земельное руководство, чтобы получить разрешение на размещение пансионата в Эвондейле. Судя по всему, это был ваш предшественник, Крайчек. Также препарат имеет какое-то психотропное влияние, вследствие чего психика больных значительно изменялась, они становились дикими. И шериф Эвондейла покрывает сотрудников пансионата. Но есть еще кое-что, что смущает меня.

Председатель кивнул, и Блэкиш продолжил:

— Главный врач пансионата Гектор знает что-то важное и хочет сказать, но боится. Я хотел бы вызвать его повесткой в ФБР и допросить у нас, но это проблематично, так как я не уверен, что впоследствии он не пострадает. Мне кажется,но это лишь мои предположения, там производят опыты над людьми. Однако, чтобы понять вещи какого рода, нам необходимо знать формулу и составляющую препарата Левински.

— Агент Блэкиш, хочу вам сказать, что Левински в самом деле давал взятку Крайчеку. Это та самая причина, по которой в адрес Крайчека было начато разбирательство. Я тогда был заместителем Крайчека. Я стал свидетелем их переговоров и сообщил об этом в ФБР. Моего предшественника сняли и назначили меня. Я сразу же обратился к этому вопросу, желая отозвать разрешение, но мне пришло распоряжение из определенных ведомств, запретившее в дальнейшем «копать» это дело. — Блэкиш кивнул в ответ. — Теперь понимаете, почему я принципиально хочу в этом разобраться? У вас уже есть предположения, кто мог бы быть похитителем и убийцей?

— Да! Однако точных данных сообщить пока не могу. Но сообщу, как только получу информацию. Мне еще нужно время. Могу ли я получить из вашего патентного ведомства сведения о препарате?

— О, Левински его не патентовал. Крайчек дал ему разрешение работать только на основании клинических исследований.

— И где они?

— К сожалению, на них был наложен гриф секретности, и они были переданы в Министерство обороны. Туда мы никак не попадем.

Блэкиш разочарованно кивнул.

— И как мне установить формулу? Как понять принцип действия препарата? У кого может быть формула?

— Опросите мисс Монтгомери вновь.

— Медсестру?

— Да! Она личный ассистент Левински и вела документацию всех его исследований. Только она была посвящена во все тонкости опытов. Никто не знает всех подробностей, кроме нее.

Блэкиш ошарашенно подскочил, поблагодарил председателя и стремительно покинул его кабинет.

***

На город опустилась темнота. Был поздний вечер, но Стюарт, гонимый странными предчувствиями, мчался к дому мисс Монтгомери.

Радовало, что не было полиции: остановить его, нарушающего ограничения по скорости, было некому. За считанные минуты Блэкиш добрался до дома медсестры. Окна дома были темными, а входная дверь оказалась приоткрыта. Выйдя из автомобиля, Блэкиш достал револьвер и взвел курок. Осторожно приблизившись к дому, он приоткрыл двери. Внутри также было темно и тихо. Блэкиш зашел и стал неслышно перемещаться по холлу, в гостиную, кухню... Нигде не было никого, никаких следов проникновения.

— Мисс Монтгомери, это агент ФБР Блэкиш! Я могу зайти? — громко произнес Блэкиш, выполняя требования протокола, и отправился на второй этаж. Точно так же обойдя второй этаж, задний двор и сад, Блэкиш пришел к выводу, что медсестры нет дома.

На аккуратном маленьком комоде стоял телефон, и Блэкиш решил воспользоваться им. Первым делом он позвонил Ландау — уточнить, готовы ли результаты.

— Да, Блэкиш, я знаю, что это звонишь ты. Результаты практически готовы. Сегодня я ночевать домой не иду, так что можешь приехать и ждать результаты со мной.

— Спасибо, Марта!

Следующим был звонок в психиатрическую клинику «Ватсон».

— Психиатрическая клиника «Ватсон», дежурный медицинский специалист Уэттс, слушаю вас.

— Это агент Федерального бюро расследований Блэкиш. Добрый день, господин Уэттс! Я хотел уточнить, находится ли на работе мисс Монтгомери.

— Нет! Мисс Монтгомери взяла отпуск.

— Она куда-то уехала?

— Мне это неизвестно! Чем-то еще могу вам помочь?

— На какой период времени мисс Монтгомери взяла отпуск?

— За весь накопившийся период. Это три месяца.

— Разве так можно сделать?

— Она дама, естественно, возможно!

— Благодарю!

— Рад помочь, сэр! — и дежурный медик очень быстро бросил трубку.

Дело принимало довольно странный оборот. И сейчас, в свете новых данных, Блэкиш уже не был уверен в своих первичных выводах.

  
***

Блэкиш вновь превысил скорость, и снова некому было его остановить, однако это не имело значения. Его мозг стремительно работал, преодолевал неизвестность, сводил воедино факты, выдвигал предположения и строил гипотезы.

Вскоре автомобиль остановился у входа в институт. Была уже поздняя ночь, и, естественно, никто не пустил бы Блэкиша внутрь. Однако охранник на проходной, узнав его, пообещал связаться с доктором Ландау и допустить его в исследовательскую зону. Но и через полчаса Ландау не спустилась.

— Агент Блэкиш, я, конечно, не имею права так поступать, однако давайте вместе сходим в кабинет к доктору. Вдруг с ней что-то случилось, — казалось, охранник был сильно напуган чем-то, и Блэкиш согласился.

Охранник вышел из-за своего стола со огромной связкой ключей. Быстро подошел к двери, аккуратно ее открыл, выглянул наружу, закрыл и тут же запер на замок.

— Все! Теперь все закрыто. Идемте! — Блэкишу показалось, что охранник излишне напряжен. Однако пошел следом.

Они поднялись по лестнице, прошли по длинному коридору в самый конец и заглянули в кабинет. Ландау там не было.

— Может, она уже ушла? — удивленно спросил Блэкиш.

— Нет! Точно не уходила, я всех записываю и контролирую выходящих. Скорее всего, она в исследовательской. Там, где ставят опыты, — зачем-то пояснил охранник и повел Блэкиша в нужном направлении.

В лаборатории неприятно мигали белым светом лампы. </p>  
<p>— Это проблемы с проводкой, — стал пояснять охранник, — здесь такое часто бывает, простите! Заходите, позовите миссис Ландау, а я подожду здесь. У входа.

Блэкиш пожал плечами и вошел внутрь. Он был уверен, что молодой охранник просто боится трупов. 

— Ландау! Марта, где ты? — крикнул Блэкиш, перейдя из первой комнаты в соседнюю. Однако Ландау не было и там. Блэкиш прошел в третье помещение, смежное с первыми двумя, прозекторскими, но Ландау здесь также не было. Блэкиш напрягся. Неужели она и правда ушла? Но интуиция кричала, что здесь что-то не так.

— Ландау! Ты здесь? — вновь крикнул Блэкиш, а потом увидел в конце комнаты за ширмой неприметную дверь. Она была слегка приоткрыта, и оттуда лился слабый свет. Блэкиш вновь достал револьвер и прошел туда. Снова за этот день он входил в помещение, которое было словно брошено. Он открыл двери. Это была небольшая комната, освещенная только тускло горящей, мигающей белой лампочкой, заставленная какими-то странными приборами. Окон не было, и только в дальнем конце стоял стол, а в кресле за ним сидела Ландау. Ее голова упала на грудь, и она производила впечатление кадавра. Блэкиш чертыхнулся, спрятал оружие и подбежал к ней, коснулся сонной артерии и проверил пульс. Она была жива, но — в обмороке? Спала? 

Тяжело переводя дыхание, Блэкиш побил Ландау по щекам.

— А? Черт! Блэкиш, ты пришел, так быстро?

— Марта, сейчас час ночи! Сколько ты была в отключке?

— Час ночи?! — воскликнула Ландау и посчитала собственный пульс, жестко прижимая лучевую артерию. — Выходит, два часа. Боже!

Она резко встала, подбежала к какому-то жуткому аппарату, изъяла оттуда пробирки и вернулась к столу. После чего нашла папку с какими-то записями и махнула Блэкишу.

— Пойдем отсюда! Нам никак не починят проводку. Свет мигает во всем здании уже третий день. Вроде завтра обещали все исправить. Идем в мой кабинет — там освещение лучше.

Они покинули широкий зал, поблагодарили охранника и ушли к ней. Зайдя в кабинет, Ландау плотно закрыла дверь, словно в здании был кто-то еще, кроме них и мальчишки охранника. После она включила большой электрический чайник.

— Присаживайся, Блэкиш! — Она указала на стул для посетителей перед своим столом и тоже села. — Я провела исследование, как ты и просил. Мне удалось это сделать за сутки, и поверь — это сверхъестественная скорость. А еще мне известно, что случилось с Аррановски. Слушай меня внимательно, так как то, что я сейчас тебе расскажу, выходит за грани разумного. Я совершенно не понимаю, что сделал Левински, но это гениально. В тех материалах, что ты дал мне, обнаружены следы некоего препарата.

— Какого препарата, что тебе не нравится, Ландау?! — Блэкиш даже подался вперед, но наткнулся на чашку, чуть не перевернул ее, взял, выпил залпом обжигающий чай и вновь внимательно посмотрел на Ландау.

— Вот здесь и возникают определенные вопросы. Понимаешь, Стюарт, этот препарат неизвестного состава. Я не смогла определить ни его фармакологическое действие, ни его фармакодинамику.

— А попроще?

— Я совершенно не понимаю, что это такое, однако его следы остались в тех материалах, что ты дал. И это отлично. Со временем я смогу дать четкий ответ, но на это уйдет не меньше месяца.

— Марта, у нас нет месяца. Я не могу так долго расследовать это дело.

— Стюарт, ты на ногах уже почти неделю, езжай домой. И ложись спать. А завтра проведай друга, посети офис. Левински уже не помочь, а других пострадавших не будет. Я почему-то в этом совершенно уверена, — когда Ландау это произносила, выражение ее лица было каким-то отрешенным и одухотворенным.

— Ну... ну, хорошо! — неуверенно проговорил Блэкиш и уже хотел попросить копию ее исследования, как Ландау тяжело закашлялась, засипела, откинулась назад и потеряла сознание. — Марта! Что с тобой! Черт, Марта!

Блэкиш схватил телефон с ее стола и принялся названивать в главный городской госпиталь. Ответил ему заспанный мужской голос.

— Приезжайте в научный институт Джефферсона. Коронеру плохо, она сначала закашлялась, потом стала задыхаться и потеряла сознание. Скорее, у нее слабый пульс.

Голос на другом конце провода пообещал выслать машину скорой помощи в ближайшее время и отключился. Блэкиш же подбежал вновь к Ландау и принялся оказывать первую помощь. Однако ни массаж сердца, ни другие действия не помогали. Кожа Ландау стремительно белела. Блэкиш уже почти отчаялся, когда в дверь забарабанили. Он запустил в кабинет двух мужчин и женщину. Стоило им взглянуть на нее, как они произнесли:

— И эта тоже! Забираем!

— Что значит «тоже», сэр? — обратился Блэкиш к старшему парамедику, как гласил его бейдж. Одновременно он предъявил свой значок и удостоверение.

— У нас какая-то дивная эпидемия, агент. Все те симптомы, что вы описали. Мы не понимаем, как происходит заражение. Да и чем, в принципе, тоже.

— Спасибо! — Блэкиш посмотрел на небольшие часы, стоящие на столе, — три часа ночи, и принял решение вернуться домой.

  
***  
Блэкиш ворочался в кровати вот уже час, скоро должно было светать, а он все не мог уснуть. Его состояние напоминало то, что бывает при гриппе. И ощущения с каждой минутой становились все хуже. Ощущался жар и озноб одновременно, однако температура повышена не была. Здравый смысл настаивал на вызове скорой помощи, но что-то внутри постоянно упиралось. Хотелось спать.

Еще полчаса спустя Блэкиш с трудом, но уснул. Но и сон не принес ему никакого успокоения и облегчения. Было плохо. Тяжело и плохо. Постоянно чего-то хотелось, но чего именно — он не понимал. А потом вновь приснились те самые пронзительные, сверкающие зеленые глаза. И голос, звавший его по имени. Блэкиш резко подскочил от звонка будильника. Сердце колотилось в груди, пот катился градом. Он был определенно болен.

Сил не было, но Блэкиш понимал, что необходимо отправиться в Управление. Тело было деревянным и не слушалось, но он поднялся и собрался. Движения были заторможенными, и постоянно хотелось не то спать, не то вовсе умереть. Блэкиш пошел на кухню, сварил в турке кофе и медленно, быстрыми глотками выпил его. Голова болела, а состояние было какое-то рассеянное. Блэкиш посмотрел в окно, но вместо окна перед собой увидел девушку. Она отдаленно кого-то напоминала, но он не мог вспомнить, кого, только яркие зеленые глаза мелькали перед ним.

«Ищи меня!» — прошипела она и исчезла. В этот момент Блэкиш ощутил резкую боль в ноге, вздрогнул и обнаружил, что стоит на кухне, смотрит в окно, а горячий кофе из чашки пролился на ногу.

Зашипев, он убрал чашку и отправился одеваться. Движения были замедленными, и Блэкиш еще несколько раз ловил себя на мысли, что проваливается в какой-то странный транс. Именно поэтому он и решил отправиться на такси.

***

Таксист оказался весьма общительным, и только его болтовня останавливала Блэкиша от того, чтобы отключился.

— Мы приехали, сэр! Сэр?! — Блэкиш встрепенулся и перевел взгляд на водителя. — Мы приехали!

— Да, спасибо! — Блэкиш рассчитался и вышел из желтой машины. Он стоял перед входом в больницу и думал, что же он здесь делает, и осознал причину, лишь когда ощутил, что кто-то хлопает его по плечу.

— Блэкиш, ты меня слышишь? Стюарт?! — Блэкиш обернулся и увидел своего босса. — Ты пришел проведать Аррановски? С тобой что-то не так?

— Привет, Роберт! Да! Как-то... неважно, идем, проведаем Аррановски и Ландау.

— Ландау? — удивленно переспросил Гейне.

— Да, Марту ночью привезли сюда. У нее, похоже, то же состояние, что и у Аррановски.

— Идем! Заодно расскажешь о результате ее исследований. Она уже успела сделать какие-то выводы.

Блэкиш согласно покивал и проверил сумку на плече. Там, где-то в ее недрах, лежали документы по исследованию и пробирка с материалом. Все то, что Марта принесла в свой кабинет и оставила на своем столе. Материалы исследования Блэкиш предпочел забрать, полагая, что Марта не зря чего-то опасалась.

Они прошли в больницу, и прямо на входе их встретил главврач.

— Господин заместитель, — после чего он перевел взгляд на спутника Гейна.

— Агент Блэкиш! — представился Блэкиш.

— Добрый день, агент Блэкиш! Господа, агент Аррановски все еще не пришел в себя, мисс Каранок несколько раз приходила в сознание, но практически сразу же погружалась в подобие летаргии. А вот мадам Ландау уже очнулась. И, кстати, это очень хорошо, так как она поделилась с нами незаменимой информацией. Думаю, вам необходимо наведаться к ней. К агенту Аррановски и мисс Каранок пока нельзя.

Мужчины кивнули и пошли следом за врачом по длинным коридорам больницы. Палата коронера Ландау была самой последней, большой и светлой. Она лежала в кровати, а прикроватная тумба была завалена цветами.

— Блэкиш, Гейне, заходите! Надеюсь, хоть вы не будете стенать о моем здоровье. Хотя мой супруг так и не принял решения о моем увольнении. Вы просто представить себе не можете, как меня раздражают эти издержки работы государственных учреждений.

— Ландау, детка, — хохотнул Гейне, — и мы рады тебя видеть. Как ты умудрилась очнуться быстрее других?

Лицо Ландау тут же посерьезнело, и она кивнула главному врачу. Тот также кивнул ей в ответ, прошел внутрь и запер дверь на замок.

— Господа, могу сказать, что я теперь понимаю, какое фармакологическое действие у этого препарата. Начнем с самого начала. Состав препарата, а я не считаю его лекарственным средством, изготовлено на основании вытяжки из какого-то растительного сырья.

Ландау приподняла руку, не давая себя перебить.

— Я не смогла определить растение, но полагаю, что это тропический вид. В препарат входит вытяжка из этого растения. Я пришла к выводу, что препарат воздействует на психику. Это только предположение, однако мне кажется, что он запускает какие-то реакции в головном мозге и изменяет гормональный фон.

— Гормональный фон? Что это может значить, и как это связано с психическими больными? — прервал ее Блэкиш.

— Здесь-то все понятно. Известный факт — гормональная система людей с психическими расстройствами так изменена, что их либидо слишком повышено. Это хорошие... ммм... объекты для опытов. Что касается гормонального фона... вы же слышали об опытах доктора Мастерсона? Возможно, Левински тоже решает какие-то вопросы либидо. Я не имею достаточно данных.

— Хорошо, миссис Ландау, давайте подойдем к вопросу с другой стороны, — вступил в разговор Гейне. — Если мы говорим о том, что этот препарат влияет на психику, меняет гормональную систему и так далее... Это как-то связано с нынешним состоянием пострадавших? Это пандемия?

После этого он повернулся к главврачу. Тот сказал:

— Да, это пандемия. Мы почти уверены, что вирус, если это, конечно, вирус, передается через кровь.

— И вы уже установили, что это за заболевание?

— Нет! Однако лично я склоняюсь не к версии заболевания, а к варианту мутации.

— Что, простите? — возмутился Блэкиш. Он вскочил со стула и принялся ходить из стороны в сторону по палате. — Вы говорите о мутации, но как такое может быть?

— Мы не знаем. Но некоторые генетики определенного периода изучали возможность привнесенных мутаций. Однако они не получили никаких однозначных результатов.

— Именно по этой причине мы с доктором Браилем пришли к выводу, что Левински чертов гений! — эмоционально воскликнула Ландау. — Каким-то образом с помощью того самого растения он смог вмешаться в деятельность мозга, психики и центральной нервной системы. Он фактически сумел перекроить принцип работы гормональной системы человека. Но как именно — неизвестно.

— На самом деле, мы можем считать миссис Ландау нулевым пациентом, — спокойно произнес доктор Браиль.

— Ландау?! — удивленно произнес Гейне. — То есть как? Ты тоже заразилась?

— А я, по-твоему, Роберт, сюда на отдых приехала? — хохотнула Ландау и поднялась с постели. Доктор Браиль попытался возмутиться, однако она шикнула на него и удобно села на подушках. — Я обследовала тело Левински, когда его доставили мне. Это все моя старость и неосмотрительность, но я не заметила иголку в его вене. И укололась ею. Так получилось, что на этом обломке иголочки были частички его крови. Я это обнаружила, когда обследовалась. В тот же день я посетила доктора Мастерсона.

Все присутствующие удивленно хмыкнули.

— Да, да, господа, мы знакомы! Однако я не обнаружила никаких возбудителей у себя, то бишь доктор Левински был здоров. В общепринятом смысле. Но я постоянно ощущала необычный дискомфорт в месте ранки. Следом за дискомфортом появилась другого рода симптоматика. Я вполне могла списать это на климакс, но так как я уже принимала гормональную терапию, никаких состояний быть не могло. Именно тогда я и задумалась о фармакологическом действии препарата. Опыты не дали никаких результатов, и я поняла, что действие должно быть сложнее, его природа должна скрываться в области нейрофизиологии и центральной нервной системы. Когда я осознала это, я стала строить теории. Но практически сразу меня сразило это состояние, и я попала сюда.

— Хорошо, Марта, а как быть с Аррановски и Каранок, — уточнил Гейне, — почему у них случилось нечто вроде летаргии?

— О, я, пожалуй, смогу пояснить, — вклинился доктор Браиль, — это состояние глубокого сна, похоже, регулирует мутагенез. Их организмы перестраиваются. Однако я все еще не понимаю, как они могли передать друг другу активатор.

— Доктор Браиль, я хотел бы также сдать кровь на анализ... или что там нужно! И нам пора! Прости, Ландау!

Блэкиш резко вскочил с места. Его буквально озарила одна мысль. Пазл начал складываться.

Гейне обернулся к другу и понял, что им действительно пора поторопиться. Они тепло попрощались с Ландау и поспешили прочь из палаты.

В манипуляционной миленькая медсестра Рози взяла кровь и слюну на анализ у Блэкиша и отпустила агентов восвояси.

— Так что с тобой, Стюарт? — спросил Гейне уже в автомобиле.

— Я ощущаю все те же симптомы, что Марта и другие пострадавшие. Только мне еще снятся кошмары. И какая-то женщина. Мне кажется, я ее где-то видел. Я не помню, где и как мог заразиться этими мутациями, однако признаки совпадают. И я периодически словно проваливаюсь в сон наяву. Но главное. Я теперь знаю, кто совершил все эти преступления.

Гейне кивнул ему, давая возможность продолжать, завел мотор и поехал в сторону Федеральной службы безопасности.

— Это сбежавшие пациенты пансионата «Ватсон». Похоже, этот препарат вызвал у них зависимость, и они попытались его выкрасть. А может, все дело в том, что Левински по какой-то причине не мог владеть им безраздельно. Он направил подконтрольных ему пациентов выкрасть препарат из-под присмотра своей ассистентки Монтгомери. И еще: она исчезла этой ночью. Я вчера обнаружил ее дом пустым. Я почти уверен, Левински ставил опыты на людях, а Монтгомери пыталась его остановить. И теперь ее похитили.

— Хорошо! Едем в офис, берем постановление прокурора и направляемся в пансионат.

— Почему туда? — уточнил Блэкиш, хотя и сам понимал, почему.

— Если Монтгомери похитили, то доставят ее туда.

  
***  
В офисе Федерального бюро расследований их уже ждал начальник вновь созданного ЦРУ, генерал Лоуренс. Он нервно переминался с ноги на ногу.

— Господа! — воскликнул генерал. — Я вас ждал! Нам известно о пандемии. Вы уже нашли виновника?

Гейн и Блэкиш переглянулись.

— Генерал Лоуренс, следуете за нами, нам предстоит о многом вам поведать!

Они все вместе прошли к лифту. Стоило двери лифта закрыться, как Гейне начал говорить:

— Генерал Лоуренс, у нас есть подозреваемые и определенные доказательства, однако без образца препарата доктора Левински все наши обвинения не более чем фарс.

— Так?.. — произнес генерал.

— Те образцы, что хранились в клинике «Ватсон» похищены, но остались образцы, которые Левински предъявил военному ведомству пять лет назад, когда получил разрешение на разработку и применение препарата, не проводя клинические исследования и процедуру патентования.

— Чем я могу вам помочь, Гейне, к чему вы клоните? — уточнил генерал.

— Вы руководитель одной из самых влиятельных в Соединенных Штатах организации. Получите образцы у военных и передайте их главному врачу центрального городского госпиталя, доктору Брайлю. Он совместно с коронером Ландау проведет необходимые нам опыты. Тогда мы поймем, как преодолеть пандемию мутаций.

— Но что я смогу предъявить правительству, как мне изъять у военных их трофей? Не поймите меня неправильно, но ЦРУ еще не настолько влиятельно, чтобы решать такие вопросы в одиночку.

— Левински неоднократно нарушал закон, разрабатывая препарат. И если сейчас мы не узнаем формулу препарата и его действие, нас ждет глобальная, планетарная эпидемия. Думаю, этого хватит, — спокойно проговорил Гейне, но его глаза бегали. И Блэкиш понимал, что друг нервничает.

— Хорошо, я вам помогу! А сейчас мне нужно знать все, чем вы располагаете. 

Раздался сигнал остановки лифта, автоматические двери разъехались, и все трое покинули лифт. Они стремительно прошли к кабинету Гейна. У входа стояла заплаканная секретарша.

— Господин Гейне, — прорыдала девушка, — там... там какие-то ужасные люди в вашем кабинете. Я пыталась, сэр! Но они ворвались. Я сообщила директору Уильямсу, но он в сенате и не может приехать. Велел ждать вас.

— Все в порядке, Кэтти. Не нервничайте, я разберусь.

Гейне резко открыл двери. В кабинете на кожаном диване сидело трое: двое мужчин и женщина, все в военной форме.

— Доброго дня, господа! С кем имею честь? — проговорил Гейне.

— Вооруженные силы США, — представился старший мужчина. — Я генерал Оквальд. Мои спутники — майор Маклс и капитан Берри.

— Рад знакомству, заместитель директора ФБР Гейне. Это глава ЦРУ генерал Лоуренс и агент Блэкиш, — Гейне держался подчеркнуто холодно.

— Господа, мы знаем, что вы расследуете дело Левински. И мы хотели бы оказать помощь, — спокойно проговорил генерал Оквальд. Однако всем своим видом он не производил впечатление человека, готового совершить что-либо бескорыстно.

— Мы благодарны. И какого рода помощь это будет? — Гейне словно бы расслабился и прошел к своему столу, очень медленно и спокойно сел в кресло и обвел присутствующих менторским взглядом. Для Блэкиша это стало знаком, что Гейне будет отстаивать их независимость до конца. Он так же спокойно прошел к одному из кресел для посетителей. Лоуренс последовал его примеру.

Военные в свою очередь видимо напряглись. Теперь буквально физически ощущалось, как ослабли их позиции.

— Мы хотели бы предложить вам помощь по излечению всех подвергшихся пандемии; также мы гарантируем, что после того как все виновные будут найдены, они предстанут перед судом и получат наивысшие меры наказания. Кроме того, препарат доктора Левински будет отозван и никогда больше не «выйдет в люди».

Гейне подался немного вперед и тихо проговорил:

— А что же вы хотели бы от нас? 

Генерал Оквальд как-то самодовольно ухмыльнулся:

— О, нам всего лишь необходимы все найденные вами биологические материалы и образцы препарата.

— О, конечно! — спокойно ответил Гейне, и Лоуренс с Блэкишем напряглись. — Однако у нас нет ни материалов, ни образцов. Ничем помочь не можем.

— Но они ведь будут! — как-то слишком уж натянуто произнес генерал и пристально посмотрел на Гейне.

— Да, как только появятся, мы все вам передадим, господа! Благодарю за визит! Мы будем держать вас в курсе дел.

И Гейне поднялся, давая знак, что разговор окончен и визит также подошел к концу.

— Да-да! Благодарю! Мы будем держать руку на пульсе, — как-то угрожающе произнес генерал, и все трое покинули кабинет. Оставшиеся тихо стояли, ожидая чего-то. После долгих пяти минут в кабинет заскочила растрепанная секретарь.

— Господин Гейне, сэр! Они ушли. Боже! Как же я испугалась, — она перевела дыхание. — Чай?!

— Да, спасибо, Кэтти! 

Секретарша так же стремительно убежала.

— Как видите, господа, нам наступают на пятки, — задумчиво произнес Гейне, — докладывай, Блэкиш!

Блэкиш кивнул и принялся рассказывать. Когда он заканчивал свое повествование, вновь вошла Кэтти. Она аккуратно расставила чашки и замерла, пристально глядя на Гейне.

— Да, Кэтти, говори! Мы внимательно слушаем твою версию.

Она была уже аккуратно причесана и накрашена, никаких следов истерики. Она была собрана и готова.

— Мистер Гейне, господа! Я вас послушала, и мне показалось, что вы все сконцентрированы не на тех людях. Вот, вы, господин Блэкиш, думаете сейчас на медсестру, — Блэкиш удивленно перевел взгляд на Роберта, но тот лишь усмехнулся и подмигнул, — а вы, господин Лоуренс, не можете отделаться от мысли, что эта мисс Каранок вам знакома. А еще вы все вините в убийстве и краже беглых больных. Но это вообще не так. Мне кажется, виновники сам Левински и доктор Гектор.

— Гектор? С чего вы взяли, мисс Кэтти? — удивленно переспросил генерал Лоуренс.

— Мне кажется, генерал Лоуренс, этот доктор Гектор очень хитрый тип. Он хотел всех обмануть. Изображал из себя жертву, мямлил, пугался, оговаривался. А на деле он точно главный виновник, — Кэтти мило улыбнулась, — но, в конце концов, это всего лишь мнение девушки, которая очень любит детективы. Спасибо, мистер Гейне.

И она вышла.

— Что это было такое? — тихо проговорил Блэкиш.

— Да, ерунда! Но согласитесь, версия стоящая, — спокойно ответил Гейне и принялся пить чай. Блэкиш долго смотрел ему в глаза, однако не заметил там ровным счетом ничего.

— Хорошо! Я проверю. Тогда, я думаю, мне стоит поехать в пансионат и опросить еще раз доктора Гектора. К тому же, Роберт, медсестра исчезла, ее нужно объявить в розыск, — Блэкиш продолжал неотрывно смотреть Гейне в глаза.

— Хорошо! — Гейне нажал кнопку селектора и велел вызвать Стемптона. — Я еду с тобой! Генерал Лоуренс, мы будем держать вас в курсе.

***

Дорога, как и прежде, заняла четыре часа, и все это время они молчали. Блэкиш сверялся со своими записями и думал. Он оценивал ситуацию, но еще больше думал о поразившей его женщине с яркими глазами. Гейне же размышлял о чем-то своем.

Когда они прибыли к пансионату, вся территория была тихой: пациентов не было, персонала тоже, и даже охрана у ворот пропала.

Оба агента вылезли из машины и огляделись:

— Я так понимаю, настолько тихо так тут не было никогда? — хмыкнул Гейне.

— Да, определенно! — Блэкиш повел плечами и прошел к воротам. Однако огромные железные ставни были заперты.

— Ключа у нас тоже нет, — вновь неудачно пошутил Гейне.

— Пойдем! — И Блэкиш повел своего начальника и друга в сторону от главной аллеи и ворот. Они пробрались мимо плотных кустов жимолости и жасмина к маленькой калитке, которую, подергав, открыли.

— Как ты узнал о калитке здесь? — спросил Гейне.

— Я заметил ее в прошлый раз, когда мы проходили здесь с Аррановски. Просто машинально отметил этот факт и сразу же забыл о нем. Пойдем! Думаю, стоит найти доктора Гектора.

Двор был пуст. Здесь тоже не было ни пациентов, занимающихся гимнастикой, ни персонала. Агенты стремительно прошли к главному зданию. На удивление двери на крыльце были слегка приоткрыты. Блэкиш и Гейне отворили их и прошли внутрь. Свет по всему первому этажу был включен, людей не было. Агенты поднялись наверх. На втором этаже было темно, двери в комнаты были не заперты, а пациенты спали. Однако сон их был какой-то неспокойный. Блэкишу пришло в голову, что их состояние сходно с тем, что он ощущал все эти дни во сне. Невольно мысли вновь вернулись к девушке с горящими глазами.

Обойдя весь второй этаж, агенты поднялись по широченной лестнице на третий. Здесь были расположены только большой зал в правом крыле и кабинет главврача в левом.

— Пойдем! — скомандовал Гейне и достал оружие. Блэкиш последовал его примеру. Двери были закрыты, но не заперты. 

Абигаль Монтгомери — медицинская сестра и личная ассистентка — стояла у стола доктора Гектора. В ее руках был револьвер, и направлено оружие было в точности в голову доктора.

— Мисс Монтгомери, опустите оружие! — скомандовал Гейне, направляя на нее свое.

— Нет! — тихо произнесла она. Ее взгляд был направлен на главного врача. Доктор Гектор, в свою очередь, буквально дрожал, затравленно взирая на агентов. В эту минуту Блэкиш неожиданно поверил всем умозаключениям секретарши Кэтти.

— Мисс Монтгомери, простите, я не верю, что вы могли убить доктора Левински или украсть препараты. Вы подозревали доктора Гектора? Расскажите мне! — проговорил он, надеясь отвлечь девушку и заодно узнать факты.

— Но это я убила Левински! — тихо произнесла Монтгомери. Она подняла взгляд и повернула голову в сторону пришедших мужчин. Доля секунды, и она посмотрела на Блэкиша. Вспышка! Именно ее глаза так ярко сверкали. Именно она звала его по ночам. И именно Абигаль Монтгомери он должен был найти. Именно сейчас он все это понял.

— Как это случилось, мисс Монтгомери? И почему? — спросил Гейне. Он глянул на Блэкиша, как бы намекая на слова Кэтти.

— Мы с доктором Левински были вместе двадцать лет. Мне двадцать пять, господа! Понимаете? Когда мои родители погибли в Танзании, он получил право опеки надо мной. У меня никого не осталось. Левински дал мне все. И любовь! Мы так думали... вначале. Когда мне было пятнадцать, мы стали парой. Это было странное время, так как нам всегда словно чего-то не хватало. И мы стали работать. Искать! Понимаете? Мы должны были найти ответ на вопрос, почему ничего не получается. Соломон подписал разрешение, и после школы я поступила на медицинский. Отучившись, своей специализацией я выбрала репродуктологию. Знаете, в этой профессии женщине очень тяжело. Это совершенно мужская сфера. Мы занялись исследованием гормонов. А потом Соломон поехал в экспедицию в Амазонию. Знаете, это было страшно. Я боялась, что он тоже не вернется. Я его ждала, но не как возлюбленного мужчину, а как брата, отца. Это так странно!

А потом он вернулся. Он был так воодушевлен, поражен. Он нашел растение — карнийскую саррацению. В составе его «меда» он обнаружил некое вещество, которое влияло на организм особенным образом. Тогда Соломон боялся, что все дело в его потенции. Ему было уже сорок пять. Но я понимала, что дело не в этом. Мы провели десятки опытов, но это не давало ничего. А потом однажды к нам на излечение попала мисс Каранок.

— Каранок? Это ведь дочь убитых родителей? — перебил девушку Гейне. — На ее глазах больные убили ее семью.

— Да, скорее всего, так и было. Но это не наши пациенты. На самом деле, у нас не было побегов. Никогда!

— Мисс Абигаль, — как-то неожиданно даже для себя самого тепло произнес Блэкиш, — а как же те, кто похитил препарат у вас?

— Эта дама — Жизель Стоун, она была пациенткой Левински. Она полностью излечилась, и он стал использовать ее как посланницу.

— И вы за это убили его? — переспросил Гейне.

— Нет же! Я никогда не убила бы Соломона намеренно! Это вышло совершенно случайно!

— Что было дальше, Абигаль? — тихо проговорил Блэкиш, и Монтгомери продолжила, словно не могла сопротивляться его словам:

— Мы долго работали над препаратом, и однажды, когда ввели один из образцов в кровь Каранок, это подействовало. У нее была социопатия — навязчивая идея убивать всех людей, сколько-нибудь похожих на ее родителей. Нам удалось, простимулировав ее половые гормоны, создать фон, который пробудил изменения в психике. Мари больше не хотела убивать. Однако мы ошиблись. Это еще не было излечением. Тогда мы, не зная о побочных эффектах, стали вводить препарат всем нашим пациентам.

— А как же отсутствие сертификации и допуска к использованию? — уточнил Гейне.

— Соломон боялся, что Министерство здравоохранения украдет его разработки. У него был знакомый из военных. Он заручился поддержкой Министерства обороны и через них получил право на применение без патентования. Подкупил кое-кого из властей штата и местного шерифа, и так мы обосновались здесь. Изначально все шло очень хорошо. Пациенты стали демонстрировать стабильные позитивные изменения. Даже пациенты с тяжелым шизофреническим бредом и истериями разных форм полностью излечивались. А потом все изменилось.

— Как изменилось, Абигаль? — вновь почти шепотом спросил Блэкиш.

— У части пациентов появились признаки «озверения»: особая скорость, звериное чутье, агрессия... А потом они стали впадать в кататонию. Тогда я еще не знала, что Соломон не остановился в своих опытах. С самого открытия пансионата он взял на работу своего старого друга Гектора. Я была уверена, что формула препарата известна только мне и Соломону, но, как оказалось, Соломон мне больше не доверял. Куда больше он стал доверять другу. Как-то раз Соломон заметил, что девушка, ранее страдавшая шизофренией, и мужчина с депрессией подолгу смотрят друг на друга. Это навело его на мысль восстановить свои исследования. И он вернулся к опытам. Однажды его опыт увенчался успехом. Я не знаю, как он пришел к этим результатам, однако я видела окончательную формулу. Этот препарат стал влиять не только на психику. Он стал влиять на генетику. Понимаете, люди после него мутировали.

— Как именно, мисс Монтгомери? — уточнил Гейне. Теперь он медленными шагами, пока Монтгомери была увлечена разговором и слежкой за Гектором, начал продвигаться к столу.

— Этот процесс затрагивал половую, гормональную системы, психику и центральную нервную систему. Но при этом происходили еще какие-то непостижимые процессы с головным мозгом. Люди менялись, они становились ближе к звериной природе и обрели способность «запечатлеваться» друг на друге.

— Что? — выдохнул Блэкиш.

— Люди обретали своих соулмейтов! — воскликнула Абигаль. — И вот этот оказался соулмейтом Соломона. Вот почему он так доверял Гектору. Гектору, а не мне.

В этот момент, когда Абигаль отвернулась к Гектору, Гейне подбежал к ней. Блэкиш понял... нет, ощутил, осознал благодаря какой-то интуиции, что сейчас Абигаль пострадает.

Блэкиш кинулся к ней, скорость его стала непостижимой, он смог выбить оружие из ее рук, повалить ее на пол, накрыть собой. Не обезвредить, а защитить! Инстинкты вопили, что нужно защищать!

— Препарат выкрал он — Гектор! — закричала Абигаль, крепко прижавшая Блэкиша к себе. Уткнувшись носом в его шею, она тихо продолжила свой рассказ: — Между ними что-то случилось. Я не знаю, в чем дело. В ту ночь, когда та женщина выкрала препарат, я отправилась к Левински. Я думала, он не знает. Я хотела помочь. Донести мысль! А Соломон только рассмеялся. Оказалось, препарат уже успела перехватить мисс Каранок. Это были какие-то их игры. Он долго смеялся надо мной. Говорил, что я ничего не понимаю, что я никогда не смогу осознать притяжения соулмейтов, особенную связь и нареченность. Я закричала, что могла бы, если бы он выбрал меня и сделал укол мне. Он засмеялся. Долго пояснял, что это на генетическом, духовном уровне, а не «кто первый получит укол». Я отшатнулась от него. Я была поражена. А он схватил шприц и напал на меня сзади. Я стала отбиваться и оттолкнула его, он упал, а ему на голову сзади свалился тяжелый пресс для бумаг. Это был не сильный удар, но ему хватило. Вот только уколоть он меня успел. Я усадила тело Соломона назад в кресло и нашла его бумаги по этому препарату. Все выкрала и побежала на поиски Мари Каранок, но ее уже нигде не было. Я отправилась домой и стала собираться. Мне нужно было время, чтобы все подготовить. А потом пришел ты, — почти неслышно добавила Абигаль. — Во всем виноваты Левински и Гектор.

Этого момента словно и поджидал Гектор. Он вырвал пистолет у Гейне, отшвырнул самого Гейне и выстрелил в Абигаль. Но Блэкиш, и ранее закрывавший ее собой, тут же выхватил свой пистолет и выстрелил в голову Гектору. Пуля Гектора вошла точно в шею Блэкиша. Пуля Блэкиша — точно в голову Гектора. Боль обожгла кожу, и Блэкиш, из последних сил прикрывая собою Абигаль, потерял сознание.

  
***

  
Ландау довольно уселась на кровати и взяла книгу с тумбочки. Временный карантин из-за пандемии мутаций ей очень нравился. Отдыхать хотелось давно, однако теперь она не чувствовала себя уже такой старой, как раньше. В дверь постучались.

— Лисичка, привет! — В палату заглянул ее муж, подмигнул своим горящим карим глазом и улыбнулся. — Можно?

— Да, Уилл, заходи! — мистер Ландау зашел в палату. Следом за ним вошли Гейне и доктор Брайль. — А, и вы здесь! Заходите тоже.

— Привет, Марта, и мы тебе рады! — хмыкнул Гейне.

— А где Стюарт? Он не желает меня навестить? — Ландау ехидно улыбнулась.

— Нет! Его подстрелили на операции, и он сейчас тоже в больнице. Здесь же.

— Хм-м! Рассказывайте! Кого взяли, кто виноват?! — Ландау довольно приняла от мужа яблоко и стала его аккуратно есть.

— Убийцей оказалась Абигаль Монтгомери — медицинская сестра, но суд ее, скорее всего, оправдает. Выкрал препарат Джеймс Гектор — главный врач, а вот убийство — несчастный случай, — Гейне улыбнулся всем присутствующим и пересказал события последних дней. — Но мне до сих пор не ясно, почему Блэкиш кинулся защищать Монтгомери.

— О, Роберт, все очень просто! — проговорила довольная Ландау и приняла из рук мужа второе яблоко. — Я подозревала, что препарат имеет некое воздействие, связанное с лечением и генетическим сходством пар и умением свою пару идентифицировать. Мне кажется, те, кто был поражен препаратом, получили способность связываться со своим идеальным партнером. И отличительной чертой стали горящие глаза. Они буквально сверкают.

— Хорошо, — перебил доктор Браиль, — а как же все эти пораженные мутацией?

— Пандемию запустил доктор Гектор. Они с Левински были соулмейтами. Господи, что за дело! Их цель была обратить всех людей. Сделать всех соулмейтами. Они не собирались никому оставлять права выбора свободной пары. Поражение наступало при попадании зараженной крови. К тебе, Марта, от Левински. Аррановски, как мы уже узнали, опознал своего соулмейта в Мари Каранок. Она принимала этот препарат систематически и была зависима от него. В ночь убийства она была на временном содержании в клинике. Из-за приступа. Правда, как оказалось, на самом деле по приказу Гектора. Она-то и выкрала препарат, доставив его Гектору. Одну дозу она оставила себе. В ту ночь, когда пострадал Аррановски, она случайно порезала руку ножом. Он отказался объяснять, каким образом ее кровь попала в его организм, однако, попала.

— Неужели у Гектора не было регулярного запаса препарата, на его попечении были пациенты, — спросила Ландау.

— Увы, нет! Видимо, Левински не доверял ему, потому что, как оказалось, формулы Гектор тоже не знал. Все делала исключительно медсестра Эмберс, приставленная к Гектору Левински.

— Хорошо! Я хочу отдохнуть! Идите!

— Хорошо, Марта! — проговорил Браиль, и Гейне поднялся.

— И последний вопрос, — еще раз проговорила Ландау. — Как остановить пандемию?

— Мы еще ведем допрос Гектора и Монтгомери, но боюсь, никак. Никакого антидота Левински не изобретал.

  
***  
Прошло две недели.

— Итак, заместитель директора ФБР Роберт Гейне, — весело проговорил генерал Лоуренс, стоя на ступенях здания Федерального суда, — каков результат?

— Гектор приговорен, Монтгомери оправдана. За нее поручился Блэкиш.

— Он был на заседании? Его выпустили из больницы?- удивленно произнес Лоуренс.

— Нет! Он передал письменные пояснения для суда через прокурора.

— Неожиданно! Что ж! Поедем в больницу — сообщим ему радостную весть, — ехидно ухмыльнулся Лоуренс.

— Поедем!

  
На пороге больницы им встретился главный врач Браиль, словно он поджидал именно их.

— Господа, вы к агенту Блэкишу? Он чувствует себя хорошо! Идите к нему!

Гейне и Лоуренс спокойно прошли к палате коллеги. Койка Блэкиша была разворошена, на ней лежали документы и жетон, самого Блэкиша нигде не было. Его одежда также пропала.

— Блэкиш сбежал? — удивленно произнес Лоуренс.

— Похоже на то! — Гейне смотрел на документы своего друга и подчиненного и только улыбался.

  
***

Великобритания. Брайтон.

Блэкиш стоял на берегу моря, на песке, и тяжело дышал. Шея еще сильно болела, но с тех пор, как мутация полностью завершилась, выздоравливал он очень быстро. Прохладный ветер бил в лицо, но ему все нравилось. Этот городок определенно нравился ему. Абигаль Монтгомери, а точнее, ее родители, были родом отсюда. И быть ближе к ее родине отчего-то стало важным для него.

— Стюарт, не стой на ветру. Для тебя это еще не полезно. Я говорю это тебе как медик, — к Блэкишу спешила от воды молодая красивая девушка. У нее были мокрые волосы, и выглядела она совершенно счастливой.

— Хорошо, Абигаль! В следующий раз я буду ждать тебя в кафе, как и обещал. 

Абигаль подошла к нему вплотную, и Блэкиш распахнул огромное махровое полотенце. Ее яркие зеленые и его серые глаза горели в едином порыве.

***

— Для отправления все готово, генерал Оквальд, сэр! — отрапортовала девушка-военный, отдала честь и замерла по струнке. — Спасибо, капитан Берри! Жизель и Маркус уже в вертолете? — уточнил Ричард Доусен, глава ВВС. — Так точно, сэр! Они погружены в состояние глубокого сна, сэр! Медикаменты и документы также были помещены в боксы и подготовлены к отправке, сэр! — Спасибо, капитан, свободны Офицер вновь отдала честь и убежала. Генерал прошел к трапу и поднялся на борт самолета. В салоне его уже поджидал видный мужчина в форме ВВС, Кларк Оквальд. — Оквальд, надеюсь, то, зачем ты меня позвал и для чего теперь везешь на другой конец Америки, действительно достойно моего внимания. — Дорогой, Ричард, поверь, то, зачем мы с тобой тут собрались, куда как важнее твоих историй об инопланетянах. — И что же это? — Генерал приподнял бровь в насмешливом жесте. Но в этот момент капитан борта велел пристегнуться и сообщил о начале полета. И только пятнадцать минут спустя мужчины возобновили беседу. — Ричард, ты слышал об операции «соулмейт», которая за последние пять лет получила наибольшее финансирование от нашего ведомства? — Генерал в ответ лишь кивнул. — Мы подошли к финальной фазе соулмейта. Мы закончили все исследования. — О чем ты, Кларк? — О выведении идеального солдата. Препарат «соулмейт» имеет две фазы проявления и обе идеальны для нас. — Ричард Доусен принял бутылку воды от военного, временно взявшего на себя функции стюарда, и вновь перевел взгляд на Оквальда. — Первая фаза препарата изменяет состояние психики кардинально. У пациентов появляется агрессия, раздражительность, реактивные реакция. Все это соответствует животному типажу. Однако, наравне с этим, у них также проявляются сверхъестественная сила, скорость и мощь. Ведомством принято решение на этом этапе использовать их в боевых действиях. Их способности во много раз превышают способности любого человека. Понимаешь? Генерал в ответ кивнул, и проговорил: — Пилотам требуется чистый разум и повышенная внимательность. — О, не переживай! Они сохраняют чистый разум, внимательность, однако не подвержены эмоциям... были. Впрочем, я и не предлагаю тебе выпускать пилотов в первой фазе. Во второй фазе общее состояние меняется. К этому моменту испытуемый находит своего партнера, свою пару, и уже готов пройти слияние, ассимиляцию. — Как это? — спросил генерал, задумчиво всматриваясь в даль небосвода. — На определенном этапе преобразованные пациенты смогли ощутить особенное влечение, связь с другими. И эта связь фиксировалась на гормональном и психологическом уровне, словно бы они запечатлевались. Как птицы. — И чем это мне поможет? Я не понимаю! — Генерал скептически смотрел на давнего коллегу. — На этом этапе все приобретенные сверхсвойства остаются с пациентом. Он все также силен, быстр, мощен. У него появляются определенные сверхъестественные способности. — Какого рода? — глава ВВС теперь, казалось, напрягся. — Предсказание, ясновидение, перенос предметов без прикосновения и многое другое. Но главное, они куда как спокойнее, уравновешеннее. Их решения более дальновидные и продуманные. — И ты собираешься делать такими солдат? — удивленно произнес генерал. Оквальд взял в руки чемоданчик, достал заполненный чем-то шприц и повернулся к Доусену. — Я собираюсь делать такими офицеров. — И сделал укол Доусену. Тот только вскрикнул и потерял сознание. Когда он уже отключался, на долю секунды ему показалось, что глаза Оквальда сверкнули. В себя Доусен приходил будто рывками. Сознание плыло и ощущения были странными. Все внутри словно выворачивало, хотелось кричать и бросаться на всех, а еще казалось, словно чего-то не хватает. Он попытался приподняться, и тело прострелило болью. — Генерал Оквальд ждет вас у себя! — услышал он голос и повернулся к его источнику. Перед ним стояла высокая блондинка. Одета она была в мягкий костюм, кажется, такие мужчины надевают, когда занимаются спортом. — Кто вы? Где я? — прохрипел Доусен и спустил ноги с кушетки. Кажется, он оказался в какой-то больнице. — Вы в медицинском отсеке исследовательской лаборатории «Соулмейт». Я Жизель Стоун, помощник доктора Эмберс. Я вас проведу. — Все болит. Что со мной? — Это сыворотка. Генерал сам все расскажет. — Женщина мягко улыбнулась и покинула палату. Они шли по длинному коридору, вдоль множества дверей. Вскоре они оказались рядом с очередной белой дверью и женщин ее толкнула. — Генерал, генерал Доусен доставлен. После этого она отдала честь по-военному и ушла. — Потрясающе, правда, Ричард! — радостно проговорил Оквальд, достал из маленькой холодильной камеры пакет сока, налил содержимое в стакан и протянул Доусену. — Прости, алкоголь тебе пока нельзя. Даже малейшая доза вызовет немотивированную агрессию. Глаза Оквальда при этом блеснули ярким синим пламенем. Доусену показалось, что у него галлюцинации, как будто Оквальд вколол ему наркотик. — Я себя ужасно чувствую. И у меня, похоже, галлюцинации, — прохрипел Ричард и отпил сока. — Ох, мой дорогой друг, Ричард, это не галлюцинации. Я, конечно, очень рисковал, сомневался, когда делал тебе укол, но я надеялся. Теперь ты тоже получил дозу препарата «соулмейт» и сможешь измениться. Мне повезло, ты пройдешь все фазы стремительно. Вся твоя первая фаза прошла в обморочном состоянии. Собственно, само ее быстрое окончание привело к обмороку. — Боже, что ты несешь, Кларк? — простонал Ричард, поставил стакан на стол и придвинул его к другу, давая понять, что необходимо налить еще. И со счастливой улыбкой на лице генерал Оквальд выполнил его немую просьбу. — Ты нашел своего соулмейта сразу же после инфицирования. Твой мутагенез стал ускоренным. — Ричард внимательно смотрел на Кларка, и реальность стала медленно до него доходить. — Ясно! Ты мой соулмейт. Что теперь? — На самом деле это было и хорошо, и пугающе. Подвергаться конверсионной терапии не хотелось. — Теперь нам необходимо решить два сложных вопроса, — Оквальд снова тепло заулыбался. — Первое, нам необходимо найти цветок саррацении, вытяжку которого использовал доктор Левински. К сожалению, единственный образец произрастал в оранжерее мисс Монтгомери, но она сбежала вместе с ним. Для этого мне понадобится твоя помощь. Ричард лишь молча кивнул. — Надо будет отправиться в Амазонию и найти ареал распространения данного растения. Жизель и Марк в курсе и помогут. Они были нулевыми пациентами, знаешь ли. Но сейчас разговор о другом. — Ричард слушал внимательно, однако сейчас его больше интересовало изменившееся лицо лучшего друга — как-то по-особенному красивое, мягкое, но в тоже время мужественное. — И второе, ты уже знаешь, что по вине доктора Гектора в Вашингтоне развернулась эпидемия преобразования. И вскоре она накроет все Соединенные Штаты. Мы должны усовершенствовать свою формулу. Сделать солдат еще лучше. А для этого нам потребуются медики. Увы, Гектор уже не способен нам помочь, а мисс Монтгомери сбежала. Впрочем, неважно, доктор Эмберс сопровождала доктора Гектора и Левински, потому это уже что-то. Но нам нужны еще медики. — И чем я тебе помогу? — удивленно произнес Ричард. — Ты — ничем! Этот вопрос я решу сам. — И взгляд Оквальда стал очень тяжелым. ;— И как же? — Ричард знал этот взгляд друга. Так он смотрел всегда, когда был готов к решительным мерам. — Скажем так, есть две весьма разумные леди, которые смогут нам помочь в этом вопросе. Доктор Браиль готов оказать нам всяческое содействие, — после этого Оквальд улыбнулся, протянул руку и сообщил: — Наведаемся в гости к мисс Каранок и мистеру Аррановски.Они любезно согласились погостить у нас какое-то время. Оквальд ухмыльнулся и прошел к выходу из кабинета. Ричард кивнул сам себе. Это было даже интересно. Определенно.


End file.
